¿Tiene que ser él?
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Los humanos nacen con una marca que los une para siempre, pero ¿estará de acuerdo Sawamura? Además, la frustración de Sanada por el desinterés de Raichi. [Sawamura/Miyuki ][Sanada/Raichi]
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí aparezco con otra historia de DnA. Esta vez es una historia de universo alterno, donde las personas nacen marcadas y encuentran a su pareja por medio de ésta.

Espero les guste y que me comenten sobre ella.

Parejas: Miyuki x Sawamura; Sanada x Raichi y menciones de otras, pero esas son las dos principales.

M por vocabulario y seguridad.

Ojo: Si bien la historia comienza un poco similar a la original, no quiere decir que vaya a seguir la misma línea. Solo me inspiré en ella para tomar un impulso. No esperen que vaya a ser igual.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de DnA no son míos; pertenecen a Terajima Yuji .

* * *

**¿Tiene que ser él?**

Desde tiempos antiguos, los humanos han sido destinados a encontrar su alma gemela por medio de las marcas que traían desde su nacimiento.

Se dice que la marca con la que nacen, es igual, pero cuando encuentran a la persona destinada, esta toma otra forma, convirtiéndolas a ambas en un par igual.

Sin embargo, el nuevo estudiante que llegaría a la escuela Seido en Tokio, no se sentía preparado para su intercambio escolar. Ya que de ahora en adelante viviría bajo el techo de esa institución.

Durante su estancia en su vieja y pequeña ciudad, a los quince años aún no había encontrado esa persona 'especial', por lo que el traslado lo tenía muy nervioso e inseguro; dado a que siempre pensó que su vieja amiga Wakana sería su otra mitad.

Se supone que las personas al haber cumplido los quince años de edad, han encontrado, en su mayoría, a la persona que se convertiría en su media naranja.

No obstante, Sawamura ya había cumplido esa edad y hasta entonces, su marca no había cambiado. ¿Qué tal si cambiase cuando llegase a Seido y conociera una persona de su desagrado? Él siempre le había guardado un afecto especial a su amiga, por lo que siempre pensó que ella sería la correcta, pero su marca no cambió cuando cumplió los quince. Ni siquiera cambió cuando conoció al resto de personas de su diminuto pueblo.

Se sentía frustrado y nervioso. No sabía qué esperar y tan solo esperaba que simplemente la transformación de su marca apareciera cuando volviese a su pueblo, con su amiga.

"¿Por qué tan nervioso, Eijun?" Preguntó la profesora que iba junto a Sawamura en el tren. Ella notó que el chico no solo se comía las uñas de las manos, sino también sus constantes cambios de lugar en el asiento.

Él carraspeó la garganta, desviando la mirada. "...Hmm tan solo me preguntaba cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros..."

"Seguro son algo que no esperas, pero no son malos. Así que tranquilizate." Ella sugirió con una ceja alzada.

El estudiante tan solo asintió, manteniendo su vista desviada. Para él no era necesaria su presencia, pues solo lo comprometía con sus padres. Ella era una conocida de ellos y sabía que todo lo que él hacía seguro ella se los contaría.

Después del trayecto del tren, ambos finalmente llegaron a la escuela. Eijun quedó asombrado al ver el gran edificio, no era nada comparado con la escuelita donde estudiaba.

La profesora sonrió de lado al ver su reacción.

"Pft, no es gran cosa." Dijo con disimulo, dándose la media vuelta.

"Si tu lo dices." Ella susurró. "Así que ve a las gradas a esperar, iré por la llave de tu habitación a la Dirección Escolar." Agregó al ajustarse los lentes.

"Bien." Él contestó, viéndola marcharse con el rabillo del ojo.

Aprovechó su ausencia para estirar los brazos y piernas, y así echar un vistazo a la escuela. Con cada paso que daba, se emocionaba. Todos los estudiantes parecían muy animados y los pasillos eran más amplios que los de su escuela, así como las amplias aulas, zonas verdes y canchas deportivas.

En su recorrido, algo le llamó la atención. A lo lejos podía escuchar un sonido familiar, era el sonido de la pelota de béisbol chocar contra un bate. No dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia donde provenía el sonido, puesto que quería echarle un vistazo a quienes serían sus futuros compañeros de clases.

Él había venido a estudiar exactamente con el propósito de pertenecer a un buen equipo de béisbol, y por fortuna sus padres conocían a la profesora que le había traído, ya que ella trabaja aquí y sabía que Sawamura sería un excelente prospecto para el equipo. Ya que había visto en él un talento poco común.

Sin embargo, cuando Sawamura estaba a punto de entrar a una de las canchas, sintió su espalda arder. Era el lugar donde tenía su marca, aparentemente su otra mitad estaba cerca. Se alejó inmediatamente, yendo hacia uno grupo de arbustos que estaban a un costado de la cancha. Se agachó, tirando de sus cabellos, no podía creer que su otra mitad estuviera aquí ni mucho menos donde solo había un grupo de hombres.

No lo podía creer, ni asimilar. ¿Por qué justo en el primer día? Su marca realmente ardía y sabía que no solo le estaba sucediendo a él en ese momento.

Se hizo camino entre los arbustos al arrastrarse y asomar su rostro con disimulo. Buscó con sus orbes cafés a la susodicha naranja.

En ese instante, un efímero recuerdo vino a él:

_"Cuando encuentres a tu otra parte, será inevitable enamorarse y la marca de tu espalda tomará otra forma, así también la de la otra persona. Y así, los dos estarán juntos para siempre." Dijo la madre de Eijun cuando él tenía doce años._

_"¡Patrañas!" El apenas adolescente escupió. "¿Inevitable? ¿Para siempre? ¿Y qué tal si soy yo quien elijo con quien quedarme?" Agregó refunfuñando, en ese momento no se podía imaginar separado de su amiga, porque muy en su interior sabía que existía la posibilidad de que fuera así._

_La madre de Eijun esbozó una sonrisa y le propinó unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Ya verás..." Musitó bajo su aliento._

Eijun sacudió la cabeza, no quería creer en aquellas palabras. Su madre simplemente no podía tener la razón.

"Debe ser alguien nuevo." Dijo alguien en voz alta.

"Cierra el pico, Kuramochi." Replicó un chico que tenía gafas.

Eijun puso atención al escucharlos hablar y dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

Había un catcher y un bateador hablando muy cerca. Al parecer se habían separado del grupo y estaban muy cerca de Eijun, al otro lado de la maya.

"¿Puedes callarte por un instante?" Preguntó el de lentes, soltando un suspiro.

"Ja ja, no." Dijo el otro muy burlón.

"Tsk, no le veo. Me pregunto si es hombre o mujer."

"Lo más seguro es que sea hombre, dado que las chicas que hacen la limpieza, vienen hasta el final del entrenamiento."

"Eso mismo pensaba, pero..." El chico miró a lo lejos, sin poder divisar nada. "Arde, y eso significa que está cerca y presumo que el muy idiota cobarde se está escondiendo."

A ese comentario, Eijun rechinó los dientes. Desde ya le estaba llamando idiota y cobarde, tenía que verle la cara.

Se aproximó con mucha cautela, finalmente sus ojos contemplaron al quien sería su futura pareja. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, porque el chico era muy atractivo y a eso había que agregarle el buen cuerpo que se manejaba. Por debajo de esa camisa blanca, sucia y sudada, podía notar un buen abdomen marcado.

No lo podía creer, ¿acaso le estaba_ empezando_ a gustar? ¿Un imbécil que le insulta desde antes de conocerlo? Sawamura quería tirarsele y golpearlo, pero por el momento no quería ni mirarlo, ni por muy bueno que luciera.

Minutos después los vio alejarse, fue entonces que decidió marcharse de allí e ir al lugar de encuentro con la profesora.

No la tuvo que esperar tanto, porque en menos de dos minutos ella ya estaba de regreso.

"Bien Eijun, esta es tu llave, así que cuidala." Dijo al entregarle la llave, aunque notó un cierto desdén en su alumno.

"G-gracias... la cuidaré." Dijo de forma casi cortante, sin hacer contacto visual.

Ella se retiró con un hálito de preocupación, pero no iba a cuestionar a un adolescente por sus dudas existenciales.

Frustrado y un tanto decepcionado, Eijun buscaba su habitación de forma cabizbaja. De repente, su cabeza se topó con una pared de músculos. Reaccionó sorprendido y apenado se disculpó.

"N-no miraba a donde iba... lo siento." Dijo al hombre de cabellera rizada.

"No importa. ¿Acaso estás perdido?"

"Mhmm quizás." Respondió con mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

"Noto que eres nuevo, no llevas el uniforme puesto."

"¿Ah? Sí..."

"Entonces ven, te llevaré a los dormitorios."

"¿Eh? Claro, gracias."

El de mayor estatura asintió, sonriendo levemente. "Puedes llamarme Chris, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Sawamura empezó a andar a la par, mirándole desde abajo. "Sawamura Eijun y tengo dieciséis años."

"Ya veo, entonces soy mayor que tú."

"Oh, así que eres mi superior."

Chris se encogió de hombros. "¿Ya están tus cosas aquí?"

"Sí, ayer llegaron. Espero que nadie haya desempacado algo."

Chris volvió a asentir.

"O-oye, por cierto..." Cortó sus palabras, no sabía si era buena idea preguntar.

Chris volteó su rostro, pestañeando con curiosidad. "No tengas pena. Pregunta lo que quieras, después de todo eres nuevo."

Eijun no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza en su nerviosismo. "Bien, verás... ¿Conoces a un tipo que usa lentes?"

El castaño alzó una ceja. "En la escuela hay muchos tipos que usan lentes."

Eijun se sintió un total idiota. Se pasó una mano a través del rostro. Deseaba golpearse a sí mismo por hacer preguntas obvias. "Q-quise decir, un tipo con gafas en el equipo de béisbol. Usa una pañoleta en la cabeza y es castaño."

"Sé muy bien quien es. Supongo que te refieres a Miyuki Kazuya, el catcher oficial del equipo."

"¿Ah?" Sawamura se quedó boquiabierto y sin habla, eso no se lo esperaba.

"¿Por qué la sorpresa?"

"N-no... Por nada."

Chris tan solo volvió su mirada al frente sin cuestionar más.

Un silencio incómodo hubo entre los dos, pero resultó más incómodo para Eijun que para el otro.

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo ambos llegaron al edificio. Chris miró al menor con ojos inexpresivos. "Henos aquí, es un solo edificio para los béisbolistas."

"Ah, claro. Gracias." Agradeció al agachar la cabeza varias veces. "Siento haberte molestado."

"No hay problema, después de todo ahora eres o serás nuestro nuevo compañero de equipo."

Las mejillas de Eijun se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, había alguien en esta escuela que le estaba tomando en cuenta desde el primer día y eso le reconfortaba.

"C-claro, señor."

Chris frunció el entrecejo. "No exageres."

"Ah, sí, lo siento."

El otro suspiró, metiéndose ambas manos a los bolsillos. "No importa. Nos vemos luego." Respondió antes de pasar de largo.

Eijun le siguió con la mirada, fascinado con la actitud de Chris. Parecía distante y confiable. Muy genial, obviamente lo contrario de Kazuya. En ese momento pensó en su nombre. Era muy genial para pertenecer a un idiota.

Gruñó para sí antes de sacar la llave y ver el número de habitación que le correspondía.

Después de haber buscado la recámara por unos minutos, entró a ella con cautela.

El cuarto estaba vacío afortunadamente, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

Desempacó sus pertenencias y arregló la cama de su litera, una de las que no tenía sábanas ajenas.

Se sentó sobre ella para descansar si quiera unos minutos. Sin embargo, el rostro de Miyuki apareció en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo, pero no podía. Su rostro se había alojado en su memoria. De un momento a otro, sus ojos se posaron en el espejo. Fue hacia él, vacilante, se despojó de la camisa y vio la esquina superior de su espalda. Allí estaba su marca, la cual había tomado otra forma. De ahora en adelante ya no ardería cuando viera a Miyuki, pues ya había cumplido su propósito.

Ahora estaba seguro que su amiga de la infancia no era para él, ni viceversa. Él mismo había construido castillos en las nubes.

Y lo peor era que en el instante que vio a Kazuya, comenzó a sentir algo más grande de lo que pudo haber sentido por Wakana. No podía creer que su madre tenía razón. Y si tan solo Miyuki no fuera un idiota, tal vez sería más fácil de asimilar. Aunque quizá lo estaba juzgando antes de tiempo.

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió su divagación frente al espejo, rápidamente se puso la camisa, no iba a permitir que alguien viera su marca, al menos no todavía.

Sawamura se quedó quieto al ver a sus dos compañeros de habitación, pero casi le da un ataque de nervios al ver que uno de ellos era el que acompañaba a Kazuya. Definitivamente lo descubriría porque era el chico nuevo de la escuela.

"¿Eh? ¿Otro nuevo?" Dijo Kuramochi al ver a Sawamura

'¿Otro?', pensó Eijun. Era su día de suerte, eso distraería a su compañero de cuarto por el momento.

"No te quedes allí como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Habla." Dijo Kuramochi al aproximarse. Le dio un golpe en el pecho como bienvenida.

"Ouch... " Se sobó el pecho.

"No vayas a llorar." Bufó Yoichi. "Como sea, soy Kuramochi Yoichi y él es Masuko Toru" Señaló al de mayor estatura.

Sawamura gruñó bajo, pero no podía devolver el golpe cuando es el chico nuevo en la habitación, ni mucho menos replicar. Se limitó a asentir hacia su otro compañero como señal de respeto.

"Soy Sawamura-"

Yoichi cortó las palabras de Eijun. "Ya sé quien eres, Chris nos habló de ti."

Eijun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ya que Chris había recordado su nombre.

Yoichi fue hacia su cajón y de allí sacó un nuevo y limpio cambio de ropa.

Sawamura al verlo, recordó a Miyuki otra vez. "Ehm..." Eijun se acercó al pie de la litera de Kuramochi. ¿Y quién es ese otro chico nuevo?"

Yoichi volteó a velo y luego a su otro compañero, el cual ya tenía en mano dos cubetas con accesorios de ducha.

"¿Ah?" Yoichi se dio la media vuelta, con una sonrisa ladina. "¿Acaso tú eres la otra parte?" Yoichi no era torpe, se percató que es pregunta tenía otra intención.

Toru no dijo nada, pero miró al nuevo chico con un poco de asombro.

La mente de Sawamura quedó en blanco momentáneamente. Dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza vigorosamente."N-no, para nada."

Yoichi rió. "¿Y cómo sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo?"

"Yo no sé."

Kuramochi estrechó su mirada. "¿Sabías que... Masuko... Un día como hoy la marca definitiva de Miyuki apareció durante el entrenamiento? Me pregunto quien será su otra mitad..." Canturreó, provocando al novato. "¿Será el chico nuevo Furuya o...?" Carraspeó al acercarse lentamente hacia Sawamura.

"¿AH? No me confundas. Mi marca apareció desde hace tiempo... Mi amiga y yo..." Eijun apenas dijo, no sabía ni como explicar o engañar a su nuevo verdugo.

"Hmmm... No te creo, pero por el momento te compraré tu excusa." Kuramochi río y Toru tan solo asintió.

"Así que es hora de darte la bienvenida." Alzó la voz.

Eijun puso los ojos como platos, porque al momento de finalizar la oración, Yoichi se le tiró encima, acto seguido de hacerle una llave de lucha libre.

Sawamura se quejó ante el dolor, pero era mejor distraer al otro con eso, que continuar con el interrogatorio. Y para colmo, en ese momento Yoichi no olía nada bien.

Aunque por el momento, Yoichi y compañía le mostrarían la escuela después del baño. Así también como ponerlo al día con algunas curiosidades.

Eijun no sabía qué esperar para el siguiente día. Tan solo sabía que el otro alumno nuevo Furuya sería su salida de escape ante cualquier duda, a sabiendas que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Finalmente el primer capítulo. Esto apenas comienza, el calvario de Eijun apenas comienza. xD Aunque el primer capítulo no haya sido tan largo, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios también. uwu

Gracias por haber leído. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Tiene que ser él?

* * *

Podía ver tan bien, tan claramente, tan cerca; sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Embelesado, así estaba. Hipnotizado con su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada y su voz.

Cada vez se acortaba la distancia, y entre cada centímetro que desaparecía entre Eijun y Kazuya, una presión persistía en su pecho. Sentía que no podía gesticular ningún músculo de su rostro, ni mucho menos pronunciar alguna palabra.

Parecía que no había más luz fuera de ellos, que le faltaba el aliento.

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron con los del otro y allí...

Sonó la alarma.

Sawamura que yacía en su cama, despertó abruptamente, sentándose de golpe en su cama. Gracias a su imprudencia, se golpeó la coronilla contra la cama de arriba. Se le había olvidado que ahora dormía en una litera.

Estaba sudado y con los ojos hechos platos. Despertó impresionado por su sueño. ¿Por qué soñaba con el demonio de Miyuki?

Hizo el intento de borrar esa imagen de su mente, pero le era muy difícil. Prácticamente podía sentir arder sus labios aunque no hubiese sucedido en verdad.

Vio el reloj de su alarma y se percató que ya era tarde. Saltó de su cama, golpeándose de nueva cuenta. Aún no se acostumbraba porque antes dormía en un futón.

Se alistó lo más rápido posible mientras decía una que otra maldición porque sus compañeros de cuarto no lo despertaron temprano.

Corrió como pudo hacia el salón de clases, por fortuna el día anterior Kuramochi y Masuko le habían mostrado el aula que le correspondía, porque de otra forma hubiera sido peor.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, jadeando por el cansancio.

El profesor y sus compañeros de clase lo vieron con asombro.

El maestro de inmediato agarró el listado de alumnos y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Eijun.

"Usted debe ser Sawamura Eijun, ¿o me equivoco?" Preguntó con un tono de voz de pocos amigos.

Sawamura tragó saliva con dificultad, quería responder, pero aún le faltaba recuperar por completo el aliento. "S-s-s- Sí, señor." Contestó finalmente. "L-lo siento, señor." Se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia.

El maestro estrechó su mirada, pensando cual sería la mejor opción para castigarlo. No estaba dentro de su reglamento dejar entrar a estudiantes irresponsables.

"Joven Sawamura, puede entrar sólo porque es el primer día de clases, pero no cuente conque esto se repetirá."

A Eijun prácticamente le destellaron sus ojos amarillos, casi tornándose dorados por el alivio que sentía.

"Sin embargo, usted se quedará después de clases para hacer la limpieza completa del salón y del pasillo."

"P-pero señor, hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento, no puedo faltar."

"Eso debió de considerarlo antes de llegar tarde. No es problema mío."

"Es mi primer día de entrenamiento. Por favor, se lo suplico o podrían expulsarme del equipo antes de entrar." Suplicó, incluso se arrodilló frente a todos pidiendo clemencia.

El profesor al verlo, negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando un joven de lentes apareció detrás de Sawamura.

El estudiante traía una libreta y lapicero en mano. Arqueó una ceja al mirar hacia abajo, viendo a Eijun totalmente curvado en el suelo.

"Ehmmm... Lo siento profesor..." Dijo el estudiante que aún estaba de pie observando a Sawamura.

"Ah, Miyuki, no te preocupes por lo que ves. Es un nuevo estudiante que llegó tarde en su primer día de clases."

Miyuki bufó; mientras que Sawamura sintió una corriente helada corriendo por su espina dorsal al escuchar quien estaba detrás de él. No, no podía ser él. Pero era él. Su otra mitad, al otro lado, bufando gracias a su desgracia. Ahora le caía peor. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar su rostro para ver qué cara estaba haciendo. Desde ya lo imaginaba con una sonrisa malvada, capa negra, con un cetro y un par de enormes cuernos.

"Yo tan solo venía por el nuevo estudiante que quería ingresar en nuestro equipo. Supongo que..." Comentó Miyuki al profesor. Carraspeó la garganta antes proseguir. "Necesito su nombre y firma."

El profesor fue hacia Miyuki para no intranquilizar al resto de estudiantes. Se colocó a un costado de Sawamura porque éste aún se mantenía delante de la entrada.

"Como verás; es él, pero está castigado. Dijo que hoy sería el primer día de su entrenamiento después de clases, pero tendrá que quedarse a hacer la limpieza."

"No objeto su decisión y es justo, profesor. Sin embargo, hoy es el único día que se podrá inscribir y presentarse, según lo dijo el entrenador. ¿Qué tal si aplaza o mueve el castigo para otro día? Porque si no, él tendrá que volver a su antigua escuela." Dijo antes de soltar un pequeño bufido.

Sawamura aún permanecía en la misma posición, apretaba su dentadura e inclusive gotas de sudor recorrían desde su frente por el nerviosismo. ¿En serio lo regresarían a su vieja escuela si no se presentaba en el primer día?

Al principio no podía creer que Kazuya estuviera apoyándolo sin conocerlo, pero el sutil bufido que salió de Miyuki, hizo que frunciera el cejo. Seguro disfrutaba verlo así.

"Mhn, está bien Miyuki, pero haré la excepción no solo porque tu argumento es válido, sino también porque eres mi jugador preferido de Seido." Dijo el profesor, ojeando a Eijun.

"Así que ponte de pie joven Sawamura y agradece al mejor catcher de la escuela que haya salvado tu trasero y apuntate en su lista. Luego vuelve y al final de la clase te diré cuando te toca hacer la limpieza en el aula." Agregó al darse la media vuelta e ir a su escritorio.

Eijun estaba sin habla porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Tembloroso, se puso de pie. No quería enfrentar a Miyuki aún, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Y, sobretodo, odiaba tener que agradecerle desde un principio.

Ambos salieron del aula. Miyuki cerró la puerta tras él, pero Sawamura le daba la espalda. Estiró la mano y la sacudió para que le diera la libreta.

"¿Me crees idiota o qué?" Masculló Kazuya.

"¿A-ah? N-no sé a lo que te refieres... Aunque agradezco tu ayuda. Ni siquiera sabía que me devolverían a casa." Apenas pudo contestar después de haberse deshecho del nudo que le sofocaba.

"En primer lugar, date la vuelta para que firmes esto. Soy tu superior, y tienes que hacerme honores. Segundo, eso era mentira."

Eijun apretó los puños porque pensó que en verdad tendría que irse, pero solo le tomaron el pelo. "Pft, no es necesario, señor superior. Aunque agradezco su ayuda."

"Si no te das la vuelta y firmas esto, me iré y ya no entrarás al equipo, media naranja." Miyuki rió entre dientes al final de la oración.

Sawamura se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente, mostrando sus colmillos. "¡No soy tu media naranja o media pera! ¡Dame eso!" Eijun arrebató la libreta y el lapicero.

"¿Ah, no? Eres nuevo, y yo ya llevo tiempo acá. Mi marca nunca había cambiado hasta el día de hoy." Replicó de vuelta al cruzarse de brazos.

"Pues no." Gruñó. "Hay otro nuevo estudiante. Seguro es él."

Miyuki sonrió de lado. "No lo creo. Estoy convencido que eres tú."

"¡Que no!" Dijo cuando estaba firmando, casi rompía el papel.

"Pft, no importa si estás en negación. Te seduciré si es necesario porque no estás nada mal." Contestó al mirarlo de pies a cabeza sólo con el propósito de provocarlo.

"A otro perro con ese hueso."

"Ahahahaha, apuesto a que estas molesto por haberte dicho idiota y cobarde. Estabas escondido, ¿no? Pero no me retracto."

"¡Ya quisieras!" Finalmente Sawamura le dio la cara a Miyuki. Sus orejas se tornaron rojas por el enojo y por la vergüenza. Miyuki es más atractivo de lo que pensaba. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de abrazarlo, pero se resistía. No cedería ante la tentación, ante su marca y la trampa de Miyuki. "Como digas." Tomó la libreta. Sonrió para Sawamura, aunque era una sonrisa ladina. Se marchó sin decir más.

Eijun podría lanzarle una patada voladora si fuera posible, pero solo refunfuñó.

Volvió al aula a paso ligero. Seguro ya era el hazme reír de la clase por su numerito y quizás hasta escucharon su plática, o más bien discusión acalorada con Miyuki.

* * *

La clase terminó.

Era las dos de la tarde, y Sawamura ya iba bajando las escaleras del edificio cuando su hombro topó con otro bruscamente. Se trataba de un chico con cabello rosado y lacio, Eijun apenas podía ver sus ojos.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el chico con mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ah, no, está bien. Voy tan de prisa que ni me fijo en las gradas."

"Eso no está bien, podrías lastimarte si caes, Sawamura."

Eijun asintió, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. El chico de cabello rosa sabía su nombre desde ya. "¿C-cómo sa-?"

"Somos compañeros de clases." Interrumpió, sonriendo un poco burlón.

"¡Ah!" Se detuvo y lo señaló con el dígito. "Pero yo no sé tu nombre."

El chico se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Eijun, y miró hacia el suelo. "Es porque puse atención cuando el maestro te llamó por tu nombre y obviamente no sabes el mío porque entraste tarde a clases."

Una corriente tibia corrió hasta las mejillas de Eijun por la vergüenza. Ya se le había olvidado el incidente donde se humilló con el profesor. "Hg... A-ah, ya veo." Dejó salir una carcajada, rascándose la cabeza.

"No importa, debemos apurarnos o llegarás tarde por segunda vez."

Sawamura gruñó, asintiendo otra vez, volvió a andar a paso ligero junto a su nuevo compañero.

"No te preocupes, seguro ahora todos saben de ti, incluyendo el entrenador."

"¿C-cómo? ¿Incluso el entrenador?"

"Sí, porque en los recesos se corrió el rumor sobre ti."

"¡¿Ah?! Seguro por culpa de Miyuki, tsk."

Haruichi no respondió, solo se limitó a encoger un hombro.

Seguro ahora todos sabían sobre su humillación, pero con tal de que no sepan que es la otra parte Miyuki, era suficiente.

Cuando los dos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos practicando algunos lanzamientos y bateos. Había un hombre observándolos con los brazos cruzados, mantenía el cejó fruncido y los labios sellados. Tenía un aspecto de matador para Eijun.

Haruichi se percató de eso y carraspeó la garganta ligeramente. "Él es el entrenador Kataoka Tesshin. Es muy estricto, pero sabe lo que hace. Ten cuidado Eijun." Tan solo dijo eso y corrió hacia el grupo.

Sawamura se sentía traicionado, él solo no podía enfrentarlo en su primer día. Y para colmo, allí estaba Miyuki, atrapando bolas y sonriendo.

De repente el entrenador lo llamó e inmediatamente fue hacia él, muy nervioso. "Señor, ¿qué quiere que haga señor del señorío?" Se inclinó.

El profesor hizo una mueca de disgusto por la etiqueta. "Tsk, deja de boberías. Quiero ver como pitcheas. Ve con tu novio y no te distraigas."

Sawamura se tornó pálido, parecía hoja en blanco. Así que era cierto lo que Haruichi dijo, que todos sabrían sobre su pseudo relación con Miyuki, pero nunca imaginó que inclusive el entrenador supiera. Alzó su mirada, tratando de articular alguna palabra. "Hng... P-por supuesto, p-pero ¡no es mi novio!" Exclamó con tal fuerza, que todos los presentes pusieron su atención en él. Sus cejas lucían unidas al fruncirlas con fuerza.

Kataoka tan solo se limitó a alzar una ceja, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en Eijun. "Tus problemas con él no me interesan. Haz lo que te dije, y no me hagas repetirlo." Escupió firmemente.

Sawamura trastabilló en su intento de hacer caso. Se preguntaba quién había sido el demonio que dispersó el rumor. Al llegar con Miyuki, estrechó su mirada. Persistía en su creencia de que él era el culpable.

"Oye, no me mires a mí." Dijo con las manos a medio alzar. "Pero puedes mirar hacia allá." Señaló con su dedo índice hacia la izquierda.

Sawamura inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia donde le indicaron; allí estaba el chambroso: Kuramochi Yoichi. Sonreía con picardía al devolverle la mirada, y lo peor era que Eijun no podía replicar o quejarse porque se trataba de un superior -del superior que lo maltrató desde el primer día-.

Gruñó bajo su aliento, definitivamente su vida escolar no iba a ser fácil.

"Oye, pon atención aquí. Es hora de que comiences a entrenar." Dijo Miyuki al ajustarse el guante.

Eijun llevó su mirada hacia el catcher. Éste lucía muy confiado con esos labios arqueados hacia arriba. "Ya voy." Volvió a gruñir, posicionándose sobre el montículo.

"Bien media pera, lánzala."

"¡Que no soy nada tuyo!" Exclamó al lanzar el esférico. Miyuki pudo atraparla con dificultad. Sawamura la había lanzado con gran fuerza, que casi hacía trastabillar a Miyuki.

El catcher sonrió, aunque su mano quedó un poco adolorida.

Ésta misma rutina se mantuvo por un tiempo: Miyuki provocándole con bromas y Sawamura lanzándole la pelota para golpearlo.

* * *

El manto dorado del atardecer cayó en el cielo de Tokio, y con él un agotado Sawamura.

No solo se había cansando físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Kazuya lo había agotado de muchas maneras y para colmo, el entrenador parecía ser su cómplice porque le obligó a practicar más tiempo con él.

Ahora, Eijun bebía una refrescante botella de agua muy cerca de los lavabos. El sudor en su frente recorría hasta su clavícula, había olvidado la toalla, pero no pudo soportar tanto tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento. Tenía que huir lo antes posible.

A punto estaba por acabar su bebida cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Frunció el cejo rápidamente, se imaginaba que era Miyuki quien se acercaba.

Casi despilfarraba el agua que aun mantenía en su boca al darse la media vuelta bruscamente. Sin embargo, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

Tragó el agua antes de hablar. "¿Y tú?"

"Vengo a advertirte algo: no me importa que seas la otra parte de Miyuki. Me apegaré a él con tal de que únicamente atrape mis tiros."

Sawamura estaba boquiabierto, no entendía lo que quería decir el chico de cabellera negra. No recordaba haberlo visto en el entrenamiento, pero al parecer el otro sí.

"¿Ah? ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?"

El chico azabache tenía un rostro inexpresivo, tan solo miraba a Sawamura con la cabeza alta.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste, idiota? No me mires así." Reclamó entre dientes, y antes de que diera un paso adelante para agarrarlo del cuello, Haruichi apareció en medio de ambos.

"N-no te molestes en reclamarle, Sawamura. Él es Satoru Furuya, hoy descubrí que él es... Es otro nuevo estudiante, como tú."

Sawamura intercambiaba su mirada entre Furuya y Haruichi, tratando de comprender sus palabras. No obstante, desde ya le desagradaba esa actitud de divina garza de Furuya, y para colmo sus ganas de monopolizar a Miyuki.

Momento. ¿Acaso estaba enojado por eso? No, seguro era el calor y esa cara de estoico que menosprecia al mundo lo que le había causado malestar. No podía, o más bien no quería aceptar lo otro.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la escasa información: ¿Furuya era el otro nuevo estudiante?

Definitivamente no quería compartir a Miyuki con él.

"Haruichi." Masculló. Al ver su cara de preocupación, sus ganas de golpear a Furuya desaparecieron. "Pero él comenzó." Gruñó.

"Haru, no tienes por qué defenderme. Incluso si eres mi otra mitad." Bufó, viendo a Sawamura con aires de grandeza.

Sawamura reaccionó rápido: ¿su otra mitad? ¿Esa gran palmera inexpresiva la otra mitad de Haruichi? Pensó que estaba de broma. Pero al ver al cabizbajo pelirosa sonrojado, se lo dijo todo con esa expresión.

Sin embargo aún estaba el tema de Miyuki. No estaba bien visto en la sociedad que otro marcado esté obsesionado con otro que no sea su compañero de vida. Rara vez sucedía, y ahora estaba siendo testigo de ello.

La verdad sentía pena por Haruichi, y lo más prudente sería ya no decir nada, porque el chico le agradaba.

"Yo sé... Sawamura." Tardó en responder Kominato.

"A-ah, no, está bien." Ondeó ambas manos, sonriendo torpemente. De un momento para otro, desvío su mirada hacia Furuya, fulminándolo con ella. Ahora no podía bajar la guardia, pero no sabía como lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados: piensa que Miyuki es un ser insoportable, pero el corto tiempo que pasó con el en el campo de entrenamiento, le hacía pensar distinto: que a pesar de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser; es talentoso, confiable en el juego, disciplinado, e incluso un tanto divertido mientras no se burle de él. Ni qué decir sobre el físico, se notaba que está bien dotado.

Definitivamente no quería cederlo a Furuya en el juego. Y mucho menos le agradaba que fuera tan descarado con Haruichi.

Retrocedió, dándose la media vuelta. "No te preocupes... Nos vemos en clase Haruichi, hyahahaha." Exclamó antes de retirarse a paso ligero, yendo hacia su habitación.

Furuya y Haruichi tan solo le vieron partir sin decir más.

Sawamura finalmente podía respirar con tranquilidad cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él. Con ojos cerrados inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, sus mejillas aún ardían por el cansancio.

"Oh, luces como una enamoradiza colegiala, Sawamura. ¿Tanto así te gustó Miyuki?"

Eijun abrió los ojos como platos al ver que no estaba solo. Había olvidado a sus compañeros de habitación. Y, sobretodo a Kuramochi, que tampoco perdía el tiempo en molestarlo.

Ambos, Kuramochi y Masuko tenían puestas sus batas de baño, listos para tomar un refrescante baño después del sofocante entrenamiento.

Sawamura gruñó y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "¡Para nada!"

Kuramochi sonrió perspicaz hacia Masuko. "Sí, para nada. Es lo mismo que yo decía con Ryosuke." Comentó al encoger un hombro.  
"¡Deja de molestarme!"

"Ya, ya. Es hora del baño. Acompañanos , señorita enamorada." Olfateó con intensidad. "Definitivamente huele amor en el aire."

Sawamura deseaba replicar, pero optó por callarse e ir por sus cosas para acompañarlos a las duchas. Estaba muy cansado por todo, y ahora quería relajarse, si es que podía porque su compañía era Kuramochi y Masuko, su futuro en las duchas no era nada alentador, pero no tenía más opción.

* * *

Waaaaaa, hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Esta vez me tardé por muchas cosas. Lo siento, pero cuando mi musa se emborracha, no me pela bola. ;w; Y también siento que sea tan corto. OTL

Sinceramente estaba inconforme con este capítulo, pero lo releí y decidí compartirlo al fin y al hecho pensaba eliminar el fic, espero les haya gustado el segundo cap, espero tomatazos por ello(?) si no fue así. x'D

Aún no aparecen Sanada y Raichi, pero muy pronto harán su debut. No desesperen (?). xD

Gracias por leer, gustar y sus reviews. Quería responder algunos reviews, pero me tardé en publicar esta historia y se me olvidó contestar. Procuraré hacerlo en el próximo cap. si es que hay dudas.

De paso, aviso que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia multi parejas Omegaverse. Estén pendientes porque aún está en el horno. :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Tiene que ser él?

* * *

Por otro lado, en la escuela Yakushi, Todoroki Raichi se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la azotea, comiendo el almuerzo del día.

Devoraba con gran hambre el obento que le había comprado su superior Sanada, también amigo de la infancia y recientemente su otra mitad. Lo último lo había alejado de alguna manera de Sanada, puesto que eludía los momentos en los que que de vez en cuando se encontraban a solas.

No obstante, esto no había interferido ni en sus prácticas ni en el desempeño de ambos como jugadores dentro del equipo.

Siempre lo había admirado desde su niñez, Sanada siempre estuvo a su lado, inclusive cuando su madre murió y quedó a solas con su padre.

Su problema era ese: él lo había visto como objeto de admiración/adoración desde su niñez. Entonces, ¿cómo es que hace unos días atrás sus marcas coincidieron? Eso era inaceptable. Sus sentimientos hacia Sanada siempre habían sido de los más puros; pero ahora, cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, tenía una abrumadora ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y de ser poseído. Todas esas sensaciones descontroladas solo ensuciarían todo lo hermoso que sentía por él.

Tenía que fingir. Fingir que no sentía nada, que no se estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo helo aquí, tragando con ganas el delicioso alimento que Sanada le había comprado en la mañana sin una pizca de vergüenza, o remordimiento. Al menos no sentía esa clase de sentimientos negativos cuando se trataba de comida.

"Pensé que estarías practicando." Dijo una voz familiar que se aproximaba. "Pero siempre la comida es sagrada para ti, ¿no?"

Raichi tragó con dificultad su bocado, sin dirigir su mirada hacia arriba. Ya sabía quien era su acompañante, ese al cual no se atrevía a ver muy seguido a los ojos.

"Si pudiera batear y comer al mismo tiempo; yo sería el mejor en ello, khakaka."

"Y no me extrañaría." Bufó. "Por cierto, quería decirte alg-"

El moreno lo cortó al bostezar audiblemente. La mayoría de veces que Sanada siempre decía eso, era para hablar sobre sus marcas, algo que no permitía porque no tenía idea qué decir. Siempre balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, o simplemente huía.

Eso le traía recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus marcas se volvieron una sola.

* * *

\- Flashback -

El equipo principal de la escuela Yakushi tenía un entrenamiento especial en las piscinas de la escuela. Tanto para bateos y pitcheos, todos tenían que estar presentes.

El padre de Todoroki, quien lideraba al equipo como entrenador, los había obligado a batear y a pitchear dentro de las cisternas durante jornadas largas. No era nada fácil gracias al difícil manejo de los instrumentos deportivos como por la dificultad de moverse dentro del agua.

Todoroki, gracias a su ferviente voluntad de enfrentar los retos, no había salido de la piscina desde hace cuatro horas en el último día de entrenamiento, algo nada saludable según Sanada.

"Oye, sal de allí ya, o te dará una hipotermia. Ya son pasadas las siete de la noche." Alzó la voz al ver que Raichi había emergido a la superficie. De tanto tiempo que había pasado dentro de la piscina, Sanada hasta había pensado que Raichi había evolucionado de chango a pez, o pez chango en el más ridículo de los escenarios.

El moreno sacudió su cabellera, frunciendo el cejo. "Aún no, dame un poco más de tiempo."

"No, tu padre me dejó a cargo de ti. Y para ti, más 'tiempo' significa hasta la media noche."

Raichi gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Por lo general su compañero siempre le dejaba entrenar de más, pero se había vuelto estricto sólo porque era 'peligroso' mantenerse por mucho tiempo dentro del agua. "Pues no quiero." Replicó, seguidamente de chasquear la lengua.

A Sanada se le escapó un largo suspiro por la desesperación que le causaba a veces su compañero de equipo. Siempre era tan terco cuando se trataba de entrenamientos.

"Sales ya, o me comeré tu cena. Así de simple."

El chango de Raichi quedó boquiabierto y paralizado, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Eso era jugar sucio, pero justo al mismo tiempo ya que Shunpei lo hacía por su bien. No obstante, al momento de querer nadar, al impulsarse, un calambre se apoderó en su pierna derecha.

El moreno comenzó a luchar en el agua para no ahogarse. Sanada al percatarse de que Raichi luchaba con mantenerse a flote, no dudó en lanzarse al agua, sin despojarse de sus prendas de vestir.

Llevó a Raichi lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla de la alberca, puesto que Raichi ya había tomado suficiente agua como para quedar inconsciente, pero al final no fue así afortunadamente.

Raichi quedó sobre Sanada, ambos respiraban con dificultad pero sobre todo el moreno, que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Entre la desesperación de tomar aire y calmarse, un ardor en los tobillos los hizo estremecerse.

Raichi no podía soportar lo que estaba empezando a sentir: una gran desesperación por aferrarse al otro. El tenerlo cara a cara y que sus alientos chocasen uno contra el otro, no ayudaban en nada.

Lentamente su rostro fue descendiendo, hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de Sanada, pero en ese instante reaccionó, se apartó rápidamente sellando sus labios con sus manos. Rodó en el suelo, dándole la espalda a lo que ahora, suponía era su otra mitad.

No podía ser. No Sanada. No él.

Sin mediar palabras y tosiendo; Raichi se puso de pie rápidamente, largándose, dejando a un Sanada perplejo sobre el suelo.

El hambre había desaparecido, ahora yacía sobre su cama, encerrado con llave, sin dejar que sus compañeros de habitación entrasen. En ese instante eran lo de menos, no podía asimilar que la persona que más adoraba como jugador y persona, era su persona destinada. Nunca lo vio de otra forma, al menos no como pareja. Él no se podía merecer a un tipo tan noble como Sanada.

\- Fin del flashback-

* * *

Sanada estrechó su mirada, suponía que Raichi lo había hecho a propósito. Suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. "Errr... Simplemente venía a decirte que tendremos un partido amistoso con Seido en Hokkaido. Nos ha invitado una escuela para niños para entretenerlos, ya que se trata de una escuela especial."

Raichi volvió su mirada al de mayor estatura con ojos resplandecientes. "¡Genial!" Alzó la voz, alzando también los palillos que sostenía en su mano. "Me convertiré en la estrella de esos niños, khakaka."

"Antes que nada, traga antes de hablar. Y no será fácil..." Replicó Sanada. "Procura llevar dulces entonces. Nunca se sabe."

"Sanada, ¿acaso insinúas que cabe la posibilidad de que yo pierda?"

"Corrección: de que perdamos, somos un equipo, pero no digo eso."

"¡Ja! Contigo a nuestro lado eso es imposible."

Sanada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, esa clase de comentarios le solían derretir el corazón, incluso desde antes de enterarse de que Raichi era su otra mitad. De hecho, él estaba feliz, puesto que siempre había tenido ojos sólo para el chango indiscreto. No obstante, le costaba mantener su serenidad ante él; actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Él quería esperar por Raichi, hasta que aceptara sus sentimientos, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. La personalidad de Todoroki, era distinta al resto: lo atraía aunque fuese un gran idiota despistado.

"O-oye, te quedaste directo." Raichi ondeó una mano frente a Sanada, quien se había distraído. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que su compañero había terminado con su comida y que estaba justo frente a él, sonriendo lúcidamente. Obviamente era gracias al próximo partido. "E-eh, vaya. No me di cuenta."

El moreno tomó del brazo a Sanada, alzó su dedo índice al cielo. "Hoy el entrenamiento, mañana la victoria, khakakaka."

Sanada sonrió débilmente, negando con la cabeza. "Mañana no es el partido, es el sábado trece del próximo mes."

Raichi volteó a ver al mayor con un gran puchero. "D-da igual. El sábado del siguiente mes será la victoria entonces."

"Torpe..." Susurró. Raichi afiló la mirada. Él no era ningún torpe, pero no le gustaba reclamarle a Sanada, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. "No me hagas parecer un idiota." Infló una mejilla.

"Yo no... Tú ya lo e-. Olvidalo." Rió. "Como sea, ya que comiste, debemos regresar a clases."

Raichi suspiró de mala manera, estudiar no era lo suyo, pero tenía que hacerlo para continuar en la escuela y en el equipo; y más importante, no ser un holgazán como su padre.

Por otra parte; en la escuela Seido, dos meses han pasado desde que Sawamura ingresó a la escuela...

Esta vez parecía que tenía una seria gingivitis porque sus sencillas sangraban. Haruichi, quien estaba a la par suya en el banquillo de la cancha, se percató de la cólera que emanaba Eijun. Su evidente sangrado más bien era producto de rechinar los dientes, ya que sus ojos contemplaban a un Miyuki muy alegre con Furuya, y aunque éste último no irradiada felicidad como el otro, pues seguro la tenía porque había conseguido la completa atención de Kazuya.

No, no eran celos, se decía a sí mismo. No por ese idiota ni por el otro ni por nada. Sin embargo, lo inundaba un gran malestar al verlos jugar tan bien.

Terminó por largarse de allí. Haruichi lo siguió pues quería calmarlo. Miyuki se percató de la huida de Sawamura. Era lo que buscaba, provocarlo un poco porque en los últimos días el moreno le había estado ignorando.

Eijun se había dado la tarea de hacerle saber que realmente no caería muy fácil ante él. Fue entonces que Miyuki decidió usar la psicología inversa, aunque no daba un muy buen resultado al cien por ciento ya que el moreno no daba su brazo torcer, aún con sus evidentes celos.

Atraerlo, seducirlo, hacerlo gatear por él se le estaba dificultando. No obstante, detestaba rogar, así que dándole celos era su forma de excusarse.

"S-Sawamura, oye..." Llamó Haruichi. El moreno se dio la media vuelta, deteniéndose de golpe. "¿Cómo permites eso?" Cuestionó muy molesto Eijun.

"¿Ah? Sólo es béisbol. Furuya no tiene interés en el superior Miyuki de la forma en como piensas." Contestó muy tranquilo el pelirosa.

Sawamura gruñó, si bien Haruichi podría tener razón, aún no soportaba que Miyuki hiciera una estupenda batería con Satoru, y no él. Y, para colmo de males, Furuya disfrutaba restregárselo en la cara, aún cuando es pareja de Haruichi. No sabía cómo diablos el chico pelirosa lo toleraba.

"Sawamura, ¿no has pensado en reaccionar? Ya ha pasado algún tiempo, y tal vez si aceptas a Miyuki-"

"¡No!" Replicó entre dientes.

"Eres un poco terco, ¿sabías?"

"¡Aaaaah! Yo-" Iba a continuar gritando cuando la tibiez de una mano gentil tocó su hombro. "Generalmente no me meto en asuntos de mi hermano porque puede defenderse a su manera, pero si sigues gritándole..."

Sawamura volteó su rostro hacia atrás, viendo a su otro superior, hermano de Haruichi, sonriendo sombríamente. Instintivamente Eijun negó con la cabeza, apenado y temeroso de Ryosuke. "L-lo siento. N-no me castigues." Rogó con voz baja.

Haruichi sonrió ante la escena graciosa entre Eijun y su hermano. Su hermano mayor no podría castigar a Sawamura, ¿o sí?

Ryosuke no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, aunque gracias a la nueva actitud sumisa de Eijun, cambió de un estado sombrío; a uno casi burlón.

Se marchó, pasando de largo de Haruichi. Había dejado a un Sawamura pasmado. Éste tardó en reaccionar y de volver su rostro a su antiguo interlocutor.

"Lo siento, creo que estaba exaltado." Se disculpó Sawamura, rascándose la cabeza.

"Es natural que te exaltes cuando luchas contra tus instintos de marcado, pero quería decirte otra cosa."

Sawamura formó un prominente puchero en desacuerdo. Él podía luchar contra sus instintos y más, según él. "Dime."

"El sábado trece del próximo mes tendremos un partido amistoso en Hokkaido, así que deberías de intentar hacer las pases con Miyuki, ¿no crees? Será un ambiente distinto. Tú ya no puedes contenerte, ¿verdad?"

Sawamura pestañeó varias veces, tratando pensar o reflexionar. La verdad era que no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero tampoco quería alejarlo demasiado. Sólo buscaba demostrarle que podía resistir a su marca, pero se estaba arriesgando a perderlo gracias a su berrinche, así que, ¿valdría la pena perderlo por su orgullo? Porque sin importar si Furuya se había llevado la atención -momentáneamente-, tarde o temprano lo haría otra persona. Vaya que Haruichi era más maduro que él, hasta sentía un poco de vergüenza por comportarse tan infantil.

"Tsk, lo intentaré."

Haruichi arqueó sus labios levemente hacia arriba, sonriendo por la decisión de su compañero de clase.

"No te preocupes, si se te dificulta, Kuramochi y yo y el resto de chicos te apoyaremos."

Sawamura en vez de sentirse aliviado, sintió pánico. Con Kuramochi ayudando no sabía qué esperar, más que una adelantada fiesta de Halloween llena de exorcismos.

Sin embargo, ya estaba decidido. No esperaría más para reponer su casi error, porque Miyuki también era culpable.

* * *

Siento que otra vez quedé debiendo. Nunca estoy satisfecha. Dx

En el próximo capítulo habrá un extra. Sí, porque Furuya y Haruichi se merecen una pequeña historia metida por aquí. Ahora bien, si no lo quieren, pueden avisarme desde ya para no escribirlo.

Pero un millón de gracias por sus reviews, puntuaciones y follows. Muchas gracias. Gracias por leer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

¿Tiene que ser él?

* * *

Extra

* * *

Acalorado y perdido; así se encontraba un joven de complexión larga y de cabellera oscura, parado bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol a las cercanías de la escuela Seido. Desviaba su mirada hacia los costados con disimulo, preguntándose dónde podría estar la escuela a la que recientemente se había cambiado.

No era tan tarde, apenas siete con quince minutos de la mañana según el reloj de su celular, entonces ¿por qué había tanto calor? Oh, sí, era verano y ese verano no perdonaba ni una temprana mañana.

Ligeramente apretó el lazo de su bolso escolar que llevaba en su brazo derecho, un poco frustrado de la mala orientación con la que había despertado ese día. ¿Sería el indicio de algo nuevo, o simplemente un mal presagio? No, tan sólo fue su pereza de poner un pie fuera de su cama.

"Por supuesto..." "¿Eh? ¿En serio?" "¿Nuevos estudiantes?" Eran las palabras que escuchó de un par de chicas al salir de su trance. Ambas vestían uniforme escolar y cuchicheaban entre risillas. ¿Sería prudente seguirlas? Seguro ellas podrían conducirlo, aunque desconocía el uniforme femenino de su nuevo instituto. Dio un paso en falso hacia adelante, casi tropezándose porque una piedra se opuso en su zapato. Hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por el repentino agarre de otra persona en su brazo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una voz muy suave para sus tímpanos. Hacía cuanto tiempo no escuchaba esas palabras de cortesía hacia su persona, tanto así que sus pupilas se dilataron únicamente en ese instante. Pestañeó, recobrando su vieja postura. Volteó a ver a su costado, pero no vio a nadie, desvió su mirada un poco más abajo y allí estaba... Estaba un chico, o chica, no, era chico. Uno muy pequeño y delgado, tenía un aura que emanaba calidez.

El otro chico deshizo el agarre al apartar su mano, alzó su mirada gracias a que el otro sujeto era muy alto para ser un joven japonés. Cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, un leve ardor en sus pechos los estremeció. El chico de mayor estatura no podía creerlo, ¿desde ya estaba cara a cara con su otra mitad? ¿Ese minúsculo chico era su otra parte? ¿Ese chico que parecía casi niña gracias a su lindura? ¿El destino le estaba tomando el pelo?

No articuló ninguna palabra. Prefirió darse la media vuelta, optando por seguir el mismo camino que las chicas de hace un momento.

El chico de menor estatura al ver que le ignoró, frunció ligeramente el cejo. Él tampoco esperaba que de camino a escuela encontrara su otra parte y uno muy idiota que estaba a punto de caerse. Se quedó inmóvil, tomando fuerzas para hablar. "¿En serio vas a ignorarme?"

El de cabellera oscura detuvo su andar al escuchar el reclamo. La verdad no se esperaba menos.

Suspiró. "¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la escuela Seido?"

El otro ladeó la cabeza, ese no era el punto, pero al menos se dignó a decir algo. "Tengo el mismo uniforme que tú. Claro que sí." Respondió, sin saber si debió de decir eso en vez de reclamarle como tenía pensado. Él mismo se conocía, a pesar ser un poco tímido, siempre estuvo seguro de que si algún día conocía a su persona destinada; tendría coraje para hablarle con confianza. No obstante, ese chico alto parecía ser distinto, además de frío. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante el cambio de sus marcas. No sabía si iba a ser correspondido como generalmente su naturaleza lo destinaba, pero tenía que acercarse a él. Se dejaría llevar por su marca.

Corrió hacia él, colocándose a la par pero manteniendo su vista al frente. "Soy Kominato Haruichi. Primer año." Masculló con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

El chico de cabellera oscura dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirosa, sin inclinar su cabeza. Notó el rubor adornando en las suaves mejillas del chico. No pudo evitar que en su pecho le invadiera una sensación cálida por ese pequeño detalle. "... Furuya... Satoru." Replicó, volviendo sus orbes al frente.

Haruichi dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa respuesta ya era un gane. Él era muy bueno juzgando a la gente tanto por su personalidad como por su físico. Rápidamente cayó en cuenta, gracias a su frialdad y su tartamudeo, que era más tímido que él mismo. Ahora ya no podía enfadarse con él tan fácilmente, puesto que ese carácter que apenas comenzaba a conocer, era parte de él.

"¿Tus maletas ya están en la escuela? Porque supongo que eres uno de los dos chicos nuevos para unirse al equipo de béisbol. Nunca te había visto, y es raro ver afuera a algunos de los becados para jugar en el equipo, a menos que no seas uno y simplemente seas un estudiante común."

Furuya arqueó levemente una ceja. Ese era un buen punto, pero no quería decir que estaba perdido. "Tú también estabas afuera... ¿Estudiante común entonces?"

"No, simplemente andaba en tu búsqueda. Fue una orden por parte del entrenador, se supone que llegarías temprano, pero al no verte..." Hizo una pausa, levantando su mirada hacia Furuya. "... Pues el resto es historia." Agregó, dirigiéndole por el camino.

Furuya no movió ninguna facción de su cara, él mismo era consciente de que aún era temprano. Era exagerado mandar a alguien por él.

Haruichi al ver que el de mayor estatura mantenía su boca sellada, se decidió a romper el silencio. "Ehm, ¿para cuál posición fuiste reclutado? Si se puede saber..."

Furuya tarareó al desviar por microsegundos su mirada al pequeño, no estaba acostumbrado a dar información personal a otros, a sabiendas que el otro lo sabría tarde o temprano. Además, era su persona destinada, aunque por fuera no lo pareciera; estaba muy nervioso al estar a su lado.

"Pitcher." Respondió a secas.

"Oh...". Fue lo único que expresó el pelirosa. No fue ajeno a la forma en cómo Furuya respondió, rápidamente entendió que no debía curiosear tanto.

"Déjame... decirte algo desde ya..." Furuya detuvo su caminar, vio hacia suelo, humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua antes de proseguir. "...eres mi otra mitad y no me quejo, pero tendrás que ser paciente conmigo. No soy de los tipos cariñosos ni mucho menos hablo demasiado." Mantuvo su mirada en suelo un momento más, siendo consiente de que podría parecer lo contrario al hablar como lo está haciendo. Estrechó su mirada, aspirando un poco más de aire para continuar. "Sólo dame tiempo... Yo... Tiempo..."

Haruichi se había detenido tan solo un par de pasos más adelante que el pelinegro, pestañeando constantemente al poner atención. Comprendía a la perfección al otro, y la verdad, ni él mismo sabía cómo comportarse porque su destino lo tomó por sorpresa en un día común y corriente.

El hecho de que su otra parte hablase entre cortado, denotaba no una simple timidez como lo había pensado hace un rato, sino una falta de confianza por razones que desconoce.

Se dio la media vuelta, y se atrevió a acercarse, colocando su diestra sobre uno de los hombros, apretando ligeramente para darle alguna clase de confianza o reconfortamiento.

"No te abrumes. No te exigiré nada. Es mejor ir a la escuela. Allí podrás refrescarte." Hizo notar, porque veía varias gotas de sudor bajando desde su cabeza hasta el mentón.

Retomó su andar. Las mejillas de Haruichi volvían a traicionarle al sentir que la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba, y no fue para menos, ya que el contacto que hizo con su mano lo puso nervioso.

Mientras que Furuya tardó un tiempo en incorporarse con Kominato, dado a que reprimió el impulso de tomar su mano y besarla. Debía de desaparecer esa sensación antes de estar con él nuevamente.

* * *

Bien, probablemente no era el tipo de historia que esperaban, pero no creo que ellos sean una pareja dulce tan rápidamente dado a sus personalidades, por mucho que Haruichi sea lindo; él es uno de los personajes más centrados en Daiya no Ace y pues Furuya, ustedes saben cómo es. Pienso que, como pareja, ellos tardaran en desenvolverse. XD

Espero el extra no haya sido tan decepcionante y corto -bueno, sí fue corto-. eweUu Pienso que en los extras haré mini historias paralelas. Así que esperen FuruIchi más adelante. C:

Si hay errores de dedo y de ortografía, mis disculpas. Escribo mis fics desde la app Inkpad, así que no es fácil traer un cap. para ustedes. Siempre tengo problemas al subir una historia desde el teléfono celular, así que don't kill me pliz. Hago lo posible por darles algo decente. ;w;

He contestado algunos reviews, y en medida que pueda, lo seguiré haciendo. Infinitas gracias por leer el cap. de hoy, por sus likes, reviews y follows. Nos leemos pronto. m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Tiene que ser él? **

* * *

Sábado 13, mes x, año x

Finalmente el sábado 13 había llegado.

La escuela anfitriona estaba llena de los estudiantes de las dos escuelas invitadas.

Algunos se paseaban por los pasillos principales, otros en el jardín de la entrada principal y otros, como Sawamura y Haruichi; estaban aún en el interior de los autobuses.

Sawamura se encontraba extendido sobre uno de los asientos, el largo viaje lo había mareado y producido ganas de vomitar. Si no vomitó en el transcurso del viaje, fue porque realmente no soportaría ser el hazme reír por décadas, y eso sin mencionar del constante bullying por parte de Kuramochi. Duraría una eternidad.

Mientras tanto Haruichi terminaba unos bocetos para algunas jugadas que el capitán Miyuki le había encargado. A Haruichi le producía gracia el comportamiento exagerado de Eijun. Le inspiraba seguir dibujando.

"¿Aún no bajarás del autobús, Sawamura?" Preguntó el pelirosa mientras dibujaba.

Sawamura frunció el cejo y sus labios; tenía pereza en responder. "Tsk, quiero seguir reposando un momento más. Siento la cabeza muy pesada, pero supongo que si no salgo, alguien vendrá por mí, ¿no?"

"Ya te auto-respondiste, y hay medicina en la escuela. Puedes pedir algo antes de que comience el partido."

"¡Buena idea Harucchi!"

Al pelirosa le corrió una gota de sudor en la sien, ¿en serio Sawamura no había pensado en esa opción? "Sí... Entonces nos vemos en la reunión antes del partido."

"Bien, ¡así que esfuérzate en esos garabatos!" Alzó la voz, aunque rápidamente cerró la boca, casi sentía que iba a vomitar. Haruichi no sabía si ofenderse o agradecer, ¿en serio sus dibujos lucían tan mal? No respondió con palabras, pero sí asintiendo y sonriendo.

Eijun bajó del autobús, percibiendo rápidamente el cambio de clima. Había olvidado que ahora estaba en Hokkaido, hogar del niño estoico y rival, por cierto. El frío caló hasta sus huesos, frotó sus antebrazos con fuerzas, pero no servía de mucho.

_Maldición, acaso jugaremos con este frío clima._

"Oye, si no tienes cuidado, te despellejarás tú mismo, torpe."

El comentario de la persona menos esperada tras su espalda lo hizo rechinar los dientes y unir las cejas en un fruncido. No sabía cómo, pero su otra mitad siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

"¡Qué te importa, Miyuki!" Dijo al darse la media vuelta a su izquierda. Allí estaba el sujeto insoportable.

"Pero qué hiriente. Y yo que sólo me hacía cargo de cuidar a mi otra mitad~" Canturreó, aunque su rostro tenía plantada una sonrisa socarrona, algo que ayudaba a Eijun a no creerle.

"Hmp, como sea, ¿a qué horas es el partido? Estoy listo cuando quieran."

"Todavía no, pero te lo mandaré por mensaje si me das tu numero de teléfono."

"Jajajaja, no caeré en tu trampa. No tendrás mi número de teléfono." Eijun resopló. Se sentía bien por haber esquivado un valladar.

"Como quieras. Nos vemos." Se encogió de hombros Miyuki, se marchó con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón sin rastro de expresión alguna en su cara. Esa respuesta no se la esperó, ni mucho menos que Miyuki se largara sin gesticular expresión alguna. Sawamura creyó que el chico de lentes daría la contra. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Llevó su zurda a su pecho, estrujando su camisa. No, no podía dolerle esa pequeña indiferencia-desinterés, ¿o sí?

Sacudió sus pensamientos, optando por ir a echar un vistazo en la escuela. Se preguntaba por qué una escuela los invitaba para un partido de demostración, ¿acaso no era mejor que ellos mismo hubieran retado a Seido?

Al seguir caminando, vio un grupo pequeño de niños con un personaje muy peculiar. Era tan bullicioso como él, y se comportaba como un chango saltando entre ellos, inclusive sostenía dos bananas en sus manos.

Eijun decidió que era buena idea unírseles, después de todo era el tipo de ambiente que le agradaba.

Estaba a tan solo unos diez o quince pasos de llegar cuando una mano en su hombro gentilmente lo detuvo. Miró hacia atrás, pestañeando. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

El otro sonrió, presionando ligeramente el hombro. "Tu rival del día de hoy. Soy Sanada Shunpei, y aquel idiota que está allá es Todoroki Raichi."

"¡Ah! ¿Y qué quieres?"

"Eso debería preguntar yo, porque vas en dirección a él, ¿no es así?."

"Tan sólo quita tu mano, y sí, voy para allí; parece que se la están pasando bien."

"Sí, y tú pareces algo idiota como Raichi."

Sawamura puso los ojos como platos. Apartó la mano y no dudó en acercarse su rostro al de Sanada, retándolo.

"Oye, oye, tranquilo." Rió entre dientes, rascándose la cabeza con la mano que sostuvo el hombro de Eijun. "¿Acaso me equivoco? Pero sé que cometerás una idiotez si no te advierto." Suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia el grupo de niños.

"¿Cómo? Repite eso." Gruñó el moreno.

"Que no te alteres te digo. Raichi pensó que veníamos a una escuela común y corriente, y se metió en un pequeño lío, ¿acaso no quieres que te advierta y no parezcas tan idiota como él?"

Sawamura volvió a gruñir, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. "Espero no trates de intimidarme antes del partido, porque no funcionará. Escupe entonces."

"No tengo necesidad de eso. Pero bien, cuando le hables a los niños ten paciencia. Esta es una escuela especializada para niños autistas. Hubo un niño que ignoraba a Raichi por obvias razones, y el idiota lo asustó sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Ahora, ¿en serio puedes decirme que no hubieras cometido una idiotez?"

Sawamura rechinó su dentadura, seguro hubiera cometido una idiotez. Ahora comprendía todo, pero cómo supo Sanada que haría una idiotez. ¿Es detector de idiotas tal vez? Un momento, ¿estaba aceptando que es un idiota? Volvió a gruñir. Se sintió desarmado.

"Bien, ya hiciste tu buena obra del día. Ahora iré para allá."

"Y no te detendré..." Apenas alcanzó a decir el pitcher de Yakushi, ya que Eijun no dudó en correr hacia el grupo.

Sanada notó que rápidamente se hizo amigos de los niños, e inclusive de Raichi, ambos parecían tener una competencia de chistes. No le extrañó que Todoroki reaccionara muy bien con el rival, aunque probablemente ni lo sabía.

Se alejó del lugar, después de todo, a pesar de que los dos son idiotas, tienen un gran corazón así que confiaba en que no hicieran más estupideces que las que hacen para llamar la atención de los niños de la forma más respetuosa posible.

X.X

Pasó una media hora y ahora ambos equipos: Yakushi y Seido ya estaban empezando el partido.

Previamente Raichi y Sawamura se habían presentado, y a pesar de pertenecer a equipos rivales, extrañamente se llevaron bien.

En el partido se percibía un ambiente de competencia sana, inclusive Eijun no estaba tan molesto por no haber empezado a pitchear desde el inicio; quizás los niños y niñas habían apaciguado algo en su interior. Era idiota, lo sabía por dentro, y no lo demostraría haciendo berrinches o estupideces frente a unos niños que querían aprender del béisbol -aunque no todos, pero sí para Eijun-.

El partido terminó. Seido ganó por apenas una entrada. Ambos equipos estaban satisfechos con el resultado para ser una sencilla demostración.

Después del saludo final, todos se esparcieron a diferentes partes de la escuela para descansar. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, aún no volverían a casa hasta el siguiente día. Al haber sido invitados, también la escuela les había ofrecido hospedaje y alimento.

Ahora Eijun y Raichi descansaban sentados sobre la seca tierra, apoyados contra la malla de la cancha, platicando muy amenamente a pesar de del cansancio.

"...Y entonces, ¡bam! Voló hasta el otro lado."

"Oh, qué genial, Raichi. Yo aún no puedo batear muy lejos, pero con las prácticas voy mejorando..."

Mientras los dos hablaban, tanto Sanada como Miyuki los buscaban, e inevitablemente sus rostros se encontraron, aunque tuvieron que separar sus miradas al escuchar a a Eijun y a Raichi hablar de ellos mismos. Los orbes de Miyuki se dilataron, sus cejas se unieron en un fruncido y su presión arterial se elevó como consecuencia de ver a su alma gemela con alguien ajeno, evidentes celos que Sanada notó rápidamente.

"Ya veo. Es tu pareja." Dijo el pitcher de Yakushi en dirección a Miyuki. Éste pestañeó ante el comentario, desapareciendo cualquier facción de malestar por la escena, aunque quizás fue muy tarde gracias al tono que el otro sujeto había usado. Lo había visto en el partido, pero no imaginó que conociera a Eijun, o al menos eso pensó por sus palabras.

"Sí." No dudó en contestar y obviamente no lo refutaría.

"Se la están pasando bien esos dos, ¿no crees?"

"Eso parece." Gruñó. "Como sea, el otro es uno de los bateadores de tu equipo, ¿no? Lo vi en el partido. Por alguna razón me pareció que se parece a Sawamura."

"Algo así." Rió Sanada.

"¿Entonces sí conoces a Sawamura?"

"No exactamente, aunque crucé palabras con él antes del partido. Es algo...gruñón, aunque bastante divertido e imprudente y además, a Raichi le cae muy bien."

"Hm, bueno, supongo que deberíamos dejarlos solos con lo que sea de lo que estén hablando." "No lo sé, tal vez no más de cinco minutos. Raichi no tiene noción del tiempo cuando hace algo que le gusta."

Ante ese comentario, Miyuki otra vez no pudo esconder su aura de celos, ¿acaso insinuaba que a Raichi le gustaba SU Sawamura?

"Oye, oye, calma" Pidió el otro, el aura de Miyuki lo había alcanzado. "Raichi es mi persona destinada, créeme, él sólo tiene ojos para mí. Es simplemente que disfruta mucho hablar sobre las cosas que le gustan con alguien de gustos similares, así que guarda tu aura asesina en tus bolsillos, amigo. Mi Raichi no tiene otras intenciones."

"Lo siento." Miyuki respondió a secas.

"Deberíamos observarlos un poco. Debo de aprender de Sawamura."

Miyuki miró al otro con el rabillo del ojo, qué diablos podría aprender de Sawamura cuando es tan idiota. Definitivamente no entendió ni quería entender ese comentario.

Mientras los dos pitchers observaban al otro dueto desde una distancia prudente, la conversación de ese dueto se había tornado más seria. Ahora hablaban sobre sus marcas, ni ellos mismos se percataron en qué momento su plática tuvo ese giro.

"... Está en mi tobillo." Terminó la oración Raichi, refiriéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su marca.

"Muy bien escondida, no como la mía. La tengo en la espalda."

"Bueno, sé de otras que están a simple vista."

Sawamura bufó, ¿y eso tenía que ser un consuelo? Bueno, tal vez sí. Sería peor si su marca estuviera en su mano, brazos o rostro.

"¿Y cómo es tu alma gemela?" Cuestionó muy curioso el chico de Yakushi.

"¿Eh? Hm... Es un completo idiota, sí, eso es lo que es." Contestó Eijun entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

Raichi rió inocentemente, pensando en que seguro Eijun había discutido con su pareja.

"Pero supongo que en general llevan una buena relación, ¿no es así?" Agregó Todoroki.

"¿Relación? No. No con un _idiota_."

Esa respuesta fue inesperada para el otro, si bien él no podía manejar la situación con Sanada, no quería decir que lo despreciara, es sólo que le costaba asimilarlo y su nerviosismo siempre resultaba el vencedor, pero definitivamente amaba a Sanada, incluso antes desde su marca, algo que le costó aceptar, pues hasta hace poco entendió que su afecto de niño al crecer ya se había convertido en otra cosa. Sabía que tarde o temprano correspondería adecuadamente a Shunpei, pero no hablaría mal de su otra mitad como lo hace Sawamura, y más con esa rabia que escupía de su boca.

"Pero, al menos lo amas, ¿no es así? " Preguntó con una risilla nerviosa.

"No. Definitivamente no." Gruñó.

"¿Y-y él tampoco? Porque si es así no habría tanto problema, supongo que encontrar a otro marcado que también haya dimitido a otro marcado en acuerdo, no será tan fácil, pero al menos habrá más de alguno por allí."

Sawamura arqueó una ceja, la idea no le gustaba, pero Miyuki tenía la culpa, según él. "¿Y por qué lo dices? No sé por qué debería de preocuparme... Él dice que me _conquistará_ o algo así."

Raichi hizo los ojos como platos, él pensaba que él mismo es un idiota, pero tal vez había encontrado otro más idiota, a menos que Eijun no lo supiera o lo estuviera olvidando.

"O-o sea que él sí siente algo por ti... ¿entonces no te importa que pueda morir?"

Sawamura quedó estupefacto.

"¿Lo olvidaste, o no lo sabías? Si tu otra mitad siente amor por ti y no es correspondida, prácticamente está destinada a morir. Tarde o temprano lo hará, los pocos que sobreviven tienen una vida corta, e inclusive cuando hayan otro igual a ellos en la misma condición, morirán jóvenes. Pero en el caso de que ambos no hubieran estado enamorados, pero si la persona destinada sí lo estaba y fue rechazada; sin duda alguna morirá." Sawamura sintió que su presión sanguínea descendió, y a pesar de estar sentado, terminó por marearse, obteniendo también unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Su rostro se palideció, y ante los ojos de Raichi, Eijun lucía blanco como una hoja de papel, ni siquiera el rubor tras el cansancio del partido pudo permanecer en sus mejillas.

Eijun parecía que quería decir algo, pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Raichi se acercó un poco más al pitcher, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, sólo tartamudeos.

Sawamura Eijun se desmayó.

* * *

Ohohohon, ¡hola! ¿Qué creen que sucederá? :3

Oh my, siento haberme tardado en publicar este capítulo, pero como escribo otro, pues me retrasa y para colmo tengo más pendientes. XD

Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios y aquí va una respuesta para un comentario de una visitantes, y fue por eso mismo que no pude responder directamente.

Tetsuna Hibari preguntó si habría KuraRyo.

Ay, ay, ay... Lamento tanto tener que quedarte mal, pero no habrá un desarrollo de historia para ellos. La cosa es que yo hice esta historia pensando en MiyuSawa y SanaRai, aunque luego hice un extra FuruIchi, pero hasta allí llegó mi imaginación. Es decir, no más para otras parejas. El KuraRyo es mi otp ciertamente, pero no tengo ninguna idea para ellos. Lo siento mucho. ;w; Espero no te molestes conmigo, y agradezco mucho tu review. No obstante, si lees mi Omegaverse, podrás encontrar KuraRyo si estás al pendiente de él.

En fin, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews, followings y likes.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Tiene que ser él? **

* * *

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron ajustando a la resplandeciente luz de lámpara que colgaba desde arriba, haciendo que sus pupilas dolieran por su intenso brillo.

¿Una lámpara? ¿Que no estaba descansando y platicando con Raichi hace sólo unos momentos?

Pestañeó varias veces, sentándose de golpe en el lugar en el que estaba. Vio a sus costados, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería escolar.

Más allá, sentado en una silla y con brazos cruzados, al parecer dormido, estaba su alma gemela.

¿Miyuki Kazuya estuvo al pendiente de él?

Ahora que lo recordaba, la charla que había tenido con Raichi seguro fue el detonante para hacerlo reaccionar, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de perderlo.

Era consciente que desde un principio le atrajo, Miyuki lo había hechizado, pero a veces su carácter podía ser insoportable.

Además, ¿realmente Kazuya estaba interesado en él? Porque dado a su forma de comportarse con él últimamente, realmente no se había enfocado en conquistarlo como lo había dicho. ¿Fue mentira o sólo estaba presumiendo o ignorándolo de esa manera era su 'forma' de conquistarlo? ¿O qué tal si Kazuya ya no estaba interesado en él? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ¿qué debería de hacer? ¿Por qué Miyuki Kazuya no puede ser un ser dulce y gentil como su amiga de la infancia?

Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, pero sin dejar de verlo. Miyuki lucía muy calmado, y mientras más lo contemplaba, más se daba cuenta de cuanto le atraía. Un sonido lo desconcentró, alguien abría la puerta.

"¿K-Kuramochi?" Masculló Eijun al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama nuevamente.

El otro bufó, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Vaya, mira que desmayarte de la nada."

"Shh, despertarás a Miyuki..." Dijo Eijun entre dientes.

"Demasiado tarde, ya lo hice." Carraspeó el joven de lentes, frotándose uno de sus ojos bajo sus lentes.

"Ja ja, ahora eres niñera Miyuki." El peliverde se acercó a su amigo para darle algunos toques en su frente.

Kazuya bufó, apartando el dedo ajeno. "Mas bien, dinos Sawamura, ¿por qué te desmayaste? Ni que el juego te haya afectado tanto, ¿no? Apenas jugaste."Comentó, mirando al menor, quien desde ya tenía el cejo profundamente fruncido.

Kuramochi intercambió miradas con Eijun, éste último debía responder algo o definitivamente ya tendría a Yoichi encima, haciéndole una dolorosa llave tal y como lo hizo más de alguna vez en el pasado para sacarle la verdad.

Sin embargo, dar una respuesta o más bien la verdadera respuesta era difícil y tampoco quería responder que había sido gracias al agotador partido, ni era cierto ni tampoco quería lucir como un chico con poca resistencia física.

El chico se sentía arrinconado, aunque también deseaba preguntarle a Miyuki por qué no lo había cortejado tal y como lo había dicho. Albergaba un resentimiento, y lo pensó muy bien: hablaría con él aunque no en ese momento, sería cuando volvieran a Seido, tal vez así ya habría reflexionado muy bien lo que le diría. Obviamente no lo diría frente a Kuramochi.

El moreno se levantó, por lo menos no se sentía mareado. Estaba estable así que no causaría alguna preocupación ante los presentes.

"Yo...luego hablaré contigo. Estoy bien e iré a bañarme." El joven moreno se detuvo unos segundos frente a Kazuya, ojeándolo con el cejo fruncido.

Miyuki bufó, encogiendo un hombro. "Como quieras. No te desmayes por allí..." Resopló.

"Jajajaja, así que nuestro pequeño Sawamura se ha puesto serio. Espero mantengas esa misma cara mañana porque tengo un nuevo movimiento de lucha libre que quiero probar-." Comentó Kuramochi con una sonrisa socarrona adornada en su rostro.

Eijun al escuchar eso empezó a sudar frío, y sin dudarlo más salió de la habitación a paso ligero. No quería que Yoichi repentinamente tomara la iniciativa de probar su 'nuevo movimiento'. Después de todo ya le había dicho a Miyuki que quería hablar con él luego. Cerró la puerta de golpe, prácticamente huyendo.

Kuramochi bufó, desviando su mirada hacia Miyuki. "Vaya que estás siendo masoquista, apuesto a que él ya sabe sobre la técnica que estás usando en él."

El otro se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia la ventana más cercana, escuchando las certeras palabras de su amigo. Apoyó su hombro contra el marco de la ventana, viendo la silueta de Sawamura desaparecer entre las luces del pasillo.

"Puede ser, y pueda que crea que ya no estoy interesado en él, pero tiene que recordar que él no es una chica. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si empiezo a cortejarlo con flores y chocolates o frases de amor?" Resopló para sí, ojeando al peliverde. "Ni siquiera es mi estilo."

"Pero igual se lo dijiste; tú me dijiste que se lo dijiste. Probablemente tu técnica de hacerte el necesitado no funcione al fin y al cabo." Replicó rápidamente el otro, sentándose en el puesto que Miyuki estuvo sentado escasos segundos antes. "Créeme, yo lo hice una vez con Ryo y me salió el tiro por la culata."

"Jajajaja, aunque tu caso fue totalmente distinto. No hay punto de comparación."

"Tsk, igual no puedes estar arriesgándote por mucho tiempo, y además, ¿por qué le preguntaste sobre su desmayo cuando ya te lo había comentado ese chico Raichi? Eres un provocador, ja ja."

"Simplemente quería ver su reacción, hm. Ahora sé que no simplemente es un idiota, es un idiota que deja ver claramente sus sentimientos." Resopló, dándose la media vuelta. "Ahora sé que realmente está interesado en mí." Rió entre dientes.

"Eres el anticristo, ¿sabías?" Kuramochi volvió a reír.

* * *

X. X

Eijun recorría la escuela, los alumnos ya se habían marchado lógicamente. No sabía donde dormiría ni dónde él estaba ubicado exactamente, deambulaba a propósito porque ahora se retractaba de lo que le dijo a Kazuya, pues realmente no podía concentrarse en pensar las palabras adecuadas que le diría, o más bien confesaría, ni exactamente cuándo se lo diría.

"Pareces un zombie." Dijo una voz que provenía desde su costado. Se trataba de Raichi quien estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras degustaba una dulce banana.

"¿Eh?"

El moreno se detuvo, apenas sonriendo débilmente.

"Es que no sé a donde íbamos a dormir los estudiantes de Seido."

"Ah, entonces ya te pasaste de lugar, la puerta a la par mía es donde dormiremos los Yakushi. Muy pequeño y lleno para mi gusto."

"¿Uh? Hmmm..." Sawamura llevó su mirada hacia atrás, apenas divisaba algunos compañeros haciendo jaleo tras las ventanas de uno de los cuartos a unos cuantos metros desde donde estaba.

"¡Ja! Luces muy distraído. Pareciera que caminas en la luna, ¿acaso se debe al sujeto de lentes?" Cuestionó, seguidamente de sacar otra banana de su bolsillo. "Lo sient-"

"Estás apagado; no eres el sujeto que conocí hace algunas horas. Ven, ¿quieres lanzar la pelota a escondidas? Yo aún tengo energías para batear unas más." Raichi guiñó el ojo.

No era que le disgustase la idea a Sawamura, después de todo no pudo jugar mucho en el juego, pero los ánimos los arrastraba junto a su sombra. No obstante, sabía cual era el propósito del jugador de Yakushi, así que no podía negarse a que le levantasen los ánimos.

Eijun aspiró hondo al sentir la fresca brisa en su piel mientras alzaba la pierna y sus brazos se estiraban hacia arriba, tomando impulso hasta dejar ir la pelota hacia su oponente. Sintió que al dejarla ir también dejaba escapar sus inseguridades, porque estando en el bullpen podía pensar con más claridad. Las pelotas iban y venían, el sonido de la esfera al chocar contra el bate era música para sus oídos, aunque no lo sería en un partido real porque estaba dejando a Raichi mandar a volar todas las pelotas, quizás sólo por el hecho de liberar la tensión de sus nervios.

De repente, las facciones de Eijun cambiaron, se suavizaron hasta que esbozó una sonrisa de alegría. Raichi notó eso, así que no dudó en seguir bateando.

Dos horas después y ya casi se acercaba las once de la noche y Sawamura y Raichi tomaban una botella de agua respectivamente, sentados en la grama.

"Ahora sí eres el tipo que conocí." Hizo notar el chico de la cicatriz en el rostro, sonriendo de lado.

Eijun bufó, mirando hacia el estrellado cielo. "Saber que mi pareja tiene un ego inflado y una bocaza no era lo que esperaba, pero supongo que es parte del paquete, ¿no? Tampoco digo que no tengo defectos, es solo que..."

"...que... No debería de importar mucho, chico de Seido. ¿Sabes? Sanada a veces me llama idiota o cosas que parecieran insultos, pero no lo dice a pecho. No creo que ese tipo de lentes se parezca a él."

"¿Ah, también te dice idiota?" Replicó de vuelta Eijun rápidamente, dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro, asombrado.

Raichi dejó salir una carcajada. "¿También? Pero yo no soy idiota, solo lo dice para animarme." Agregó, tratando de creerse su propia excusa.

"Pues no creo que Miyuki lo haga en ese sentido, además-"

"S-Sawamura, conque aquí estabas. Es hora de ir a dormir, o te castigaran." Interrumpió Haruichi, tratando de recobrar el aliento por tanto correr en busca de su compañero.

"Ah, siento haberte hecho buscarme. Bueno, Raichi, gracias... Te deseo suerte con Sanada." Dijo, levantándose de inmediato.

El estudiante de Yakushi asintió, sonriendo. "Tú también, y come bananas para tener energías." Agregó, ondeando su mano diestra. Sawamura tan solo rió entre dientes, acompañando al pelirosa de vuelta a su habitación.

Raichi mordió otra banana, sorprendiéndose al escuchar unos pasos provenientes tras él.

"Así que te encuentro ayudando a tu oponente, ¿eh?"

"¿No lo harías tú en esta situación?"

"Hm, tal vez, pero tú lo hiciste porque te recuerda a ti, ¿no? Soy afortunado de que seas mi alma _gemela_."

Sanada, quien había estado escondiéndose sin ningún disimulo tras ellos a pocos pasos se unió a Raichi al sentarse a la par. Aspiró el aroma de la grama y de la tierra fresca que enfriaba el clima de la prefectura.

El otro sonrió, resoplando. Encogió sus piernas, elevando sus rodillas para que su mentón descansase sobre ellas.

"¿Esta vez no huiras como siempre?" Sanada cuestionó con un tono de voz suave y curioso.

Raichi lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, inflando los cachetes. "Nunca he huido. Tan solo me he tomado un poco de tiempo."

Esa excusa ni el mismo Todoroki se la creía, pero Shunpei prefirió no llevarle la contraria. "Ja ja, no importa. Al contrario de Miyuki, yo sabía que tú me amabas desde antes que el destino nos uniera, tal vez no la clase de amor que sientes ahora, pero era alguna clase de amor."

"Apuesto a que no entiendes lo que dices..."

"Apuesto a que sí..." Masculló, desinflando una de las mejillas de Todoroki con su dedo índice.

"Como sea..." Gruñó muy apenado el chico de piel morena.

"Bien, ¿entonces por fin me besarás?" Sonrió sanada, señalando su boca.

"No, aún no."

"¿Qué? Pero es un momento romántico. Es propicio para besos y abrazos. Tu y yo y las estrellas y nuestra soledad-"

"Eso no es romántico. No hay nada más romántico que la relación entre el béisbol y un jugador."

Sanada no pudo evitar carcajearse, ese era su Raichi, su alma gemela. El que niega los momentos románticos gracias a su personalidad, y no por ser machista, simplemente porque Raichi es así y así lo quería; todo un completo idiota e inconsciente de la situación.

¿Y qué si no hay un beso? Tan solo con la presencia del otro se bastaba, con solo las palabras del otro aceptando sus sentimientos, con tan solo saber que lo que sienten gracias a sus marcas es recíproco. No hay prisa cuando se sabe que la espera por un gesto de amor valdrá la pena y el esfuerzo por construir un lazo más profundo que sus superficiales marcas. Sin necesidad de tocarse las manos, sentían que su unión como pareja era más fuerte gracias a los años anteriores de confianza y amistad.

* * *

X.X Pequeño extra X. X

Día siguiente y Eijun se retorcía en el suelo del hambre en la habitación. Todos estaban reunidos antes del desayuno, preparando sus cosas cada uno en sus maletas antes de marcharse de la escuela.

Miyuki lo observaba, riendo ante el comportamiento torpe de su pareja, aunque justificado porque Sawamura no había comido un día antes del partido por no querer vomitar en el autobús debido al largo recorrido, el día del partido tampoco comió por todo lo que sucedió y ahora era hora de marcharse y no quería desayunar con tal de no vomitar antes de irse junto a sus compañeros de equipo otra vez.

"Sawamura, te dará anemia." Advirtió Haruichi, preocupado de verlo rodar mientras el resto de chicos reían por el drama. Bueno, excepto Furuya que estaba de mal humor por irse de su lugar natal porque se sentía muy bien estar en casa.

"Déjalo, tal vez una llave lo anime a comer." Amenazó Kuramochi, lanzándose sobre el pobre cuerpo débil de Eijun.

"E-Está bien, comeré bananas. Sí, eso haré..." Dijo, recordando el consejo de Raichi. Tal vez el chico bananero dijo algo certero, pero con tal de quitarse a su verdugo de encima, haría casi cualquier cosa aunque fuese a vomitar más tarde en el autobús.

* * *

Después de este capítulo, viene el último extra y luego el último capitulo de esta historia.

Eso es todo por parte de la historia adjunta de Sanada y Raichi. Espero no les haya decepcionado su final si lo que buscaban era algo más, no sé, llámemosle 'carnal'. El romance de este estilo me gusta, y la personalidad de Todoroki se presta, ya que, citando el Vol 42, cap. 373, él es muy tímido. Totalmente diferente a cuando está en el campo de béisbol. Inclusive el titulo del capitulo es "como una persona totalmente diferente" o algo así, hace días que lo leí. xD Sorry por el spoiler si no han llegado hasta allí.

Gracias por leer, sus likes y reviews.

Esperaré sus reclamos, ok no(?). XD


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Tiene que ser él?**

**Extra**

* * *

Nota: los nombres de los padres de Furuya son de mi invención para la historia, no son los originales.

* * *

El sonido de las cadenas oxidadas se hacía escuchar en el vacío parque, las cadenas se movían conforme Haruichi se mecía en el asiento, mientras meditaba en su posición como pareja destinada de Furuya. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, cuando sin querer al tratar de ayudarlo se sumergió en el claro de sus ojos. Una mirada que para otros podría parecer gélida, pero para él, podría derretir el mismo hielo con la calidez de sus esferas azules.

Desde pequeño siempre imaginó cómo sería el día en que conociese su persona destinada, en cómo actuaría, en cómo reaccionaría y al final todas las posibilidades que pasaron por su cabeza no se asemejaron a la realidad.

Meses han pasado desde el primer encuentro entre Furuya y Haruichi, desde ese día han sabido mantener una relación más de compañerismo que de pareja. Haruichi se ha dedicado a contemplar a su alma gemela desde lejos, le han invadido casi toda clase de pensamientos sobre cómo sería su noviazgo con el pelinegro si no fuera un sujeto frío y distante. Ciertamente hablaban de vez en cuando entre partidos, horas de receso o hasta cuando se bañaban en el baño común, pero esas escasas charlas eran cortas.

Hasta el momento Furuya no había demostrado algún gesto de cariño hacia el pelirosa, aunque no quería decir que no lo haya intentando. A veces, por querer tomar su mano, apenas rozaba sus dedos, o cuando intentaba abrazarlo, terminaba por propinarle algunas palmadas sobre el hombro. Solía retraerse, y Haruichi no era tan inconsciente de eso, en serio notaba el esfuerzo por parte del otro de mostrar señales de afecto. Por eso mismo no le reclamaba, por eso mismo no invadía su espacio personal, lo que menos quería era ahuyentarlo o parecer desesperado -aunque realmente no lo estaba, pero sí admitía por dentro que estaba un poco inquieto-.

Probablemente era tan paciente respecto a Furuya porque sabía que era correspondido, aunque de una manera muy singular. Al menos su relación era más llevadera que la de su compañero Sawamura.

De un momento a otro se encontró absorbido en sus pensamientos, recreando mentalmente distintos escenarios de cómo poder abordarlo sin abrumarlo. De repente su concentración se esfumó al notar un par de pies muy familiares frente a su mirada, pestañeó dos veces; reconoció el par de zapatos fácilmente. Eran los de su hermano mayor. Reprimió un gruñido de sorpresa al ser tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Por qué saliste de la escuela sin permiso? Te largaste antes del entrenamiento, algo que no es propio de ti, hermano." Suspiró pesadamente Ryosuke al finalizar la oración, alzando el rostro de Haruichi con su dedo índice desde su barbilla para enfrentar sus miradas.

Haruichi corrió su mirada hacia un lado, forzando una sonrisa, apartándola casi de inmediato para volver a mirar los surcos que había hecho en la tierra con el movimiento de sus pies.

Ryosuke se apartó para tomar asiento en el columpio contiguo al de su hermano, sin moverse tan solo alzó su mirada hacia las lejanas copas de los arboles que estaban al frente. Seguro Haruichi pensaba que ya se venía el sermón, y no estaría equivocado si lo creía así o más o menos así, porque los sermones con Ryosuke no podrían ser llamados así directamente, ¿o sí?

"¿Acaso se trata de Furuya? Digo, últimamente te ves distante y hasta nostálgico, eso no es propio de ti. Te conozco, y este hermano que tengo al lado sonreía hasta cuando le decía que las nubes adoptaban las formas de comida porque alguien había ascendido al cielo por comer esa comida en el último momento de su muerte."

Haruichi bufó casi inaudiblemente, ojeando a su hermano mayor. Sólo su hermano tenía ideas tan singulares y a veces fuera de contexto para provocarlo.

"No, ese que se reía por eso no era yo, ese era Kuramochi." Rió entre dientes.

"Ah, es cierto. Te gustaba husmearme cuando hablaba con él." "Hm, creo que exageras un poco..."

"Supongo..."

Un silencio entre los dos se interpuso por casi un minuto, interrumpiéndolo únicamente el rechinar de las cadenas del columpio en el que estaba sentado Ryosuke. Empezó a mecerse sin apartar su vista del paisaje. Ya que estaba allí, por qué no hacerlo.

"Si necesitas un consejo puedes confiar en tu hermano mayor, después de todo es mi responsabilidad como tal." Escupió sin tapujos, su facción se tornó seria.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera una obligación." Masculló. Dada a la expresión de su hermano, sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"Porque lo es."

Haruichi resopló, encogiendo ambos hombros. No quería fastidiar a su hermano con sus problemas, aunque al final siempre resultaba haciéndolo. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas personas cercanas en las que confiase, así que otra vez recurriría a él. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era un molesto incordio porque siempre recurría a él sin pensarlo mucho.

"Sí, es Furuya." Admitió, con su hermano siempre es un libro abierto, aunque era imposible no ser lo pues la perspicacia de su hermana superaba a la de muchos, incluso a la de Miyuki Kazuya.

Los labios de Ryosuke se curvaron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa de gato esfinge. "Así que yo estaba en lo correcto." Gruñó bajo su aliento. Solo presumía, porque era más que obvio para él. "No creas que no lo noté, sé que a pesar de que ambos son almas gemelas, apenas han tenido contacto o hablado."

"Bueno, para mí no todo tiene que estar relacionado con el contacto, tan sólo es que...no sé en lo que piensa."

"¿Y qué quieres saber que no te ha dicho?" Resopló.

"Hmmm... ". Haruichi levantó su mirada, llevándola hacia el mismo paisaje que veía su hermano. Esa era una buena pregunta, pues al menos Furuya había sido claro en que lo esperase, pero los meses habían pasado tan lento para la espera y tan rápidos como para apresurarse a preguntarle.

¿Qué es exactamente lo quería saber? ¿Que lo quería? ¿Que aún no había olvidado su palabra? ¿Que le pidiera más tiempo? ¿Que si aun tenía interés en él? ¿O si no sentía la misma desesperación por un cálido abrazo? ¿O todas las interrogantes anteriores?

Apretó las cadenas con sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tal vez sí deseaba preguntarle todo, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

El mayor de los hermanos dejó escapar un suspiro. "Tsk, tú y él se parecen. Son un par de tontos, aunque ambos tienen su estilo de serlo." Comentó al desviar su mirada hacia su hermano menor con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. "Ah, aún lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que Yoichi pareciera un tipo muy confiado y pareciera el tipo de pandillero que mataría despiadadamente; por dentro es muy blando y un poco cabeza hueca. Al principio lo ignoré, tú sabes, cuando aparecieron nuestras marcas, pero a veces siempre surge la duda o simplemente no te sientes preparado. No importa que el otro esté destinado para ti y viceversa, hay cosas que no son fáciles de asimilar. No digo que sea el caso de Furuya, pero o tú se lo dices directamente si tanto te urge, o simplemente deja que pase más tiempo para que él siga reflexionando y enfrentando sus demonios. Tú desconoces su pasado, así que haz lo que sea prudente. Empieza a madurar, hermano." Terminó la oración al ponerse de pie; no lo dijo con una connotación de molestia y tampoco estaba molesto con Haruichi, pero si eso era todo el problema, no tenía mucho que agregar pues Haruichi más que una respuesta, necesitaba un pequeño impulso pues creía que ya sabía qué hacer.

El menor sintió recorrer sangre tibia hasta sus mejillas, se sentía tan avergonzado por sus pensamientos egoístas, sólo pensaba en él mismo y no en su alma gemela. Tal vez Furuya pasaba por problemas que él desconocía, no de por gusto ya el azabache le había advertido que lo esperase.

Tragó saliva, no podía replicar a un consejo tan cierto y directo. Se limitó a bufar.

"Te envidio, siempre sabes qué cosas decir. Y eso que apenas eres dos año mayor que yo, me pregunto que te hizo madurar así, hermano."

"Tú. Eres mi responsabilidad y la persona que más me interesa."

Con esas últimas palabras, Ryosuke dio la media vuelta, marchándose del lugar. Haruichi no pudo evitar que uno de sus ojos derramase una lágrima de felicidad. Siempre contaba con su hermano, de alguna u otra forma siempre lo apoyaba a su manera.

* * *

X.X

Por otra parte, a la misma hora pero en un lugar distinto, precisamente en la escuela Seido: Miyuki Kazuya y Furuya Satoru habían terminado de practicar en la cancha techada, ambos descansaban en la banca, dejando que sus cuerpos se enfriasen a medida que ambos se rehidrataban con agua.

Furuya exhalaba con cansancio mientras algunas gotas de sudor se aproximaban por las comisuras de sus labios, mezclando el sabor salado del sudor con la del agua que bebía impacientemente.

El castaño lo observaba de reojo, también bebiendo su botella de agua. Recientemente había despertado cierta curiosidad por cómo sería la relación entre Furuya y Haruichi con el propósito de pedirle un consejo para abordar a Eijun sin que el otro huyese de su vista, sin embargo, en su curiosidad llegó a ver que el pitcher apenas tenía contacto visual con su pareja, cosa que le pareció extraño; así que olvidó la idea de tal consejo, al parecer Haruichi la estaba pasando peor que él.

Miyuki como la persona más cercana al azabache se tomaba el tiempo en cuidarlo e inclusive se tomaba el tiempo de aconsejarle de vez en cuando si el otro se lo pedía. Sabía, gracias a Ryosuke, desde hace tiempo que él y Haruichi eran sus partes complementarias respectivamente, pero Furuya, a su punto de vista, parecía demasiado frío. Si bien no debería de inmiscuirse, sentía que era necesario hacerlo.

El castaño dejó su botella de agua a un costado, carraspeó para llamar la atención del joven más alto. "... Furuya."

Satoru corrió su vista hacia Miyuki, aun bebiendo su botella de agua. Pensó que de seguro le llamaría la atención respecto a la práctica pues por estar pensando en Haruichi, no siguió muy bien las indicaciones del catcher. Cualquiera creería, gracias a su actitud estoica, que seguro no dedicaba tiempo en pensar en su alma complementaria; pero si alguien escudriña se su alma y mente, seguro se llevaría una sorpresa.

"Eres tan idiota como Sawamura, por si no lo sabías."

Satoru apartó la boquilla de la botella, pestañeando ante el comentario. Miyuki no suele llamarlo idiota tan seguido y menos de nada.

"¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente? ¿Hice algún lanzamiento equivocado?"

Kazuya bufó. "No tiene que ver con tus lanzamientos. Más bien, ¿por qué mantienes distancia respecto a Haruichi? No entiendo, es que la mayoría de almas destinadas desean estar lo más juntas posibles, compartiendo y haciendo todas esas cosas cuasi cursis típicas de parejas. Sin embargo, contigo pareciera que... ¿No estás interesado en él?" Preguntó, arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.

El otro sintió que la pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, tan íntima, tan dolorosa, como si alguien siquiera entendiese lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

Llevó su mano zurda a la parte trasera de su cuello, frotándolo a medida que quedaba cabizbajo. ¿Debería decirle a Miyuki? ¿Qué tal si se burlaba? Lo conocía y sabía que Miyuki no suele perder oportunidades para burlarse, pero confiaría que esta vez no sería tan mezquino. Seguro tiene alma, ¿no?

"¿Conoces la leyenda de las almas gemelas?" Masculló, manteniendo su posición decaída.

"Sí, es lo que nos enseñan desde primaria: recuerdo que cuenta la leyenda, de que cuando fuimos creados, al principio fuimos hechos con cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos y una cabeza con dos caras. Bueno, más bien con el doble de todo, incluyendo el corazón y cuando al dios Zeus no le gustó lo que veía, nos separó en dos y desde ese entonces buscamos la persona que nos complementa por medio de nuestras marcas.* Ciertamente es tétrica, extraña y un poco ilógica, pero ¿a qué viene eso, hm?"

"Pues..." hizo una pausa, inhalando aire antes de continuar. "... Cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba esa leyenda antes de dormir, al final de la leyenda yo fingía quedar dormido, pero al abrir un ojo la veía llorar. ¿Sabes por qué? El nombre de mi padre era Haruka, sí, suena a un nombre femenino pero se escribía con kanji diferente y el nombre de mi madre era Fuyuki; ambos tenían dos nombres relacionados a la primavera y al invierno. Mi madre siempre solía decirme que la primavera es demasiado corta y el invierno muy largo, que el invierno era el culpable de que la primavera desapareciese...eran metáforas que ella ocupaba para echarse la culpa por la muerte de mi padre, quien falleció de primero, años después fue mi madre. Entonces... Por muy tonto que te parezca, crecí con temor a que el nombre de mi pareja estuviera relacionado con la corta primavera, y el primer día que conocí a Haruichi, fue de las primeras cosas que me dijo. Me dije: no puede ser cierto. La corta primavera es tan bella, tan menuda, tan fragante y casi intocable...".

Miyuki tenía las pupilas dilatadas, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. No se esperaba esa clase de información.

"Déjame ver si entendí: en otras palabras, ¿estás temeroso de que te suceda lo mismo que le sucedió a tus padres?" Cuestionó, poniéndose de pie. Vaya que Furuya era un desastre por pensar eso, aunque también era loable, pero al final algo tonto. No se quería imaginar el descomunal esfuerzo que Furuya hacía por no tocar a Haruichi, pues de seguro lo veía como una frágil flor. Aunque al final no era tan culpable gracias a sus vivencias, cuando fue testigo de un amor que se marchitó por alguna razón.

Se aproximó, atreviéndose a darle un golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo.

"Retiro lo que dije, no eres idiota como Sawamura, eres peor. Te has estado torturando a ti mismo desde que lo conociste. La historia de tus padres no es la tuya, has apartado a Kominato de tu lado por tus temores, sé que no ha de ser fácil, pero sabes que no puedes estar así por mucho tiempo. Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras tímido..." gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el cejo.

El azabache acarició la parte lastimada de su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Lo que decía Miyuki era cierto, lo había pensado, pero no podía evitar tener miedo. Su madre había sembrado en él un temor sin querer hacerlo a propósito. Aún podía ver a su madre llorar por haber perdido a su alma gemela.

_Una noche de una nevada muy fuerte en Hokkaido, su madre se encontraba en su lecho muy enferma, necesitaba medicina pero la nevada no permitía que la carretera fuera transitable; sin embargo el padre de Furuya no encontraba otra opción que ir en busca de ella. Las noticias decían que la nevada duraría al menos veintiocho o treinta horas, por lo que seguro sería muy tarde para Fuyuki._

_Él no lo dudó, debía de ir por ella o la posibilidad de perder a su esposa se agrandaría. Ella de por sí era una mujer débil físicamente, no podía ponerse a meditar cuando se trataba de la persona que amaba._

_Furuya apenas tenía cuatro años, recordaba que su padre le dio un beso en la frente antes de verlo marchar. Su madre no lo sabía en ese momento, pero Haruka estaba a punto de tener una cita con la muerte; pues ella dormía, inconsciente de lo que se vendría._

_El abuelo de Furuya estuvo en contra desde un principio, pero entendía las razones que tenía su yerno para hacerlo. Fue cómplice de él al no decirle a su hija lo que su esposo estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento._

_Las horas pasaban y no había señal de Haruka, hasta que una llamada telefónica interrumpió la incertidumbre._

_El abuelo de Furuya no pudo evitar apoyarse de espalda contra la pared ante la fatal noticia: su yerno tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta en el puente principal. Al parecer las llantas de la moto no tenían mucha resistencia ya que se deslizaron en la congelada carretera, provocando que fuese a chocar contra un camión de correos._

_En ese momento el pequeño Furuya aún seguía despierto, viendo la ventisca por la ventana de su cuarto, preguntándose cuando volvería su padre. Aunque le pareció a lo lejos que en algún momento lo pudo ver desaparecer en la ventisca que azotaba los arboles cercanos a su casa._

_Para colmo, la mañana siguiente el servicio meteorológico daba la nueva noticia en la televisión: la nevizca ya no duraría el tiempo estimado que habían previsto, al parecer acabaría en un par de horas, tiempo que hubiera sido suficiente para comprar la medicina sin aquel fatídico accidente y curar a su madre sin exponerla a mayor peligro. Desde ese día la vida de la madre de Furuya dejó de ser igual. Pocos días después ella relató que cuando abrió los ojos esa noche, justo a la hora en que su marido falleció, vio a través de la ventana una ventisca que traía nieve consigo en forma femenina. Desde allí supo, sin que su padre se lo dijera, qué Haruka había muerto; pues la ventisca con forma femenina sujetaba un espíritu el cual no pudo evitar pensar en que era Haruka, ya que su aura era rosada; haciendo parecer que habían copos de nieve rosados entre la figura femenina. Se trataba de Yuki-onna*, el espíritu de la nieve que mata a personas en Japón en invierno, especialmente a hombres._

_Tanto el abuelo como Furuya le creyeron, sobre todo el menor porque también le pareció ver lo mismo esa noche. Hokkaido no era como Tokyo definitivamente, extrañaba su ciudad porque un lugar frío le arrebató a su padre, quien representaba la primavera para su madre._

"¿Y? ¿No tienes algo que decir, Furuya?" Preguntó, preparando su puño para golpear, le daría otro golpe si no contestaba.

"...Hm, aún no lo encuentro fácil..."

"Tsk, tú y tus traumas emocionales. La próxima vez que te vea con Kominato, quiero verte siquiera mirándolo directamente a los ojos, o te patearé el trasero. Además, tu nombre no tiene nada relacionado con el invierno para que te pongas en el lugar de tu madre, inclusive tu nombre también puede ser pronunciado como Akatsuki _-amanecer-_. Tsk, vaya que no eres un genio. En serio te golpearé..."

"¿Eh? ¿Usaras violencia conmigo?"

"Si es posible..."

"Hm... Está bien."

"No lo hagas parecer que lo haces por temor a mí; hazlo por ti y por él."

Satoru asintió, en verdad deseaba ser afectivo con el pelirosa y no ser golpeado por el catcher por supuesto.

"Supongo que me voy a casa. Gracias por tu consejo, y espero que te pongas serio con Sawamura también." Furuya apenas sonrió de lado, fue su forma de contra atacar a Miyuki por la amenaza. Tomó sus pertenencias antes de retirarse perezosamente.

El castaño estrechó la mirada mientras veía al pitcher marcharse, ¿acaso Furuya lo provocó sutilmente? Quizás lo estaba mal influenciando, aunque al menos ahora había sembrado una semilla en él.

* * *

X.X

Fatigado del arduo entrenamiento y de tanto pensar, Furuya llegó a su casa. Su abuelo estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperándolo. Tenía el mismo semblante serio en su rostro, sin embargo como el pitcher ya estaba acostumbrado a esa cara de póquer, notó una sutil diferencia en él. Al parecer estaba en problemas, porque rara vez su abuelo le plantaba ese tipo de cara.

"B-buenas..."

"Ahórrate el saludo."

Furuya no apartó su mirada, apenas frunció el cejo, ¿y ahora qué había hecho?

"Él está acá, esperándote en el jardín. No me habías comentado que ya tenías tu pareja." Escupió, entrecerrando los ojos. No podía creer que su nieto le escondiese un ser tan lindo.

Satoru pestañeó asombrado, se preguntaba por qué Haruichi había tomado la decisión de venir a su casa sin previo aviso, aunque quizás no lo necesitaba, después de todo es su pareja.

"¿Qué esperas? Ve, niño tonto." Añadió, ladeando la cabeza en dirección al jardín.

El otro asintió sin mediar palabras, retirándose de inmediato. Dejó su mochila en la sala de estar antes de pasar al jardín trasero. Allí estaba Haruichi sentado en la banca donde su madre solía sentarse para dibujar las flores que circundaban el pequeño espacio. Su pareja lucía muy bien rodeado entre fragantes lirios y orquídeas. El de menor estatura se percató que ya no estaba solo, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Apenado por la repentina intrusión al hogar de Furuya, saludó con una pequeña reverencia y un suave sonrojo adornado en sus pómulos. Satoru también asintió, no sabía qué decir.

"Lo siento..." Masculló Kominato. "... Quería verte y..."

"Está bien, no tienes por qué explicar." Interrumpió el joven más alto. Acompañó al otro al sentarse junto a él, aún no sabía cómo abordar al pelirosa después de su charla con Miyuki. Éste tenía razón, de eso era muy consciente, pero le costaba tratar al otro como si no fuese una flor.

"Furuya." Murmuró Kominato, carraspeó antes de proseguir. Posó su mirada fijamente en la del azabache, tuvo que concentrarse para no apartar su mirada, pues nunca había visto tan de cerca los ojos azules de su pareja; prácticamente podía verse reflejado en ellos.

No obstante, Furuya lo tomó por sorpresa antes de que pudiera articular una palabra más al besarlo con un choque de dientes por la misma torpeza e inexperiencia del pitcher. Las pupilas de Haruichi se expandieron y encogieron en cuestión de segundos, todo su rostro hervía e inclusive empezó a sudar. No sabía cómo besar tampoco, así que no movió los labios ni mucho menos Furuya.

Lentamente Satoru separó sus labios, él también estaba sonrojado por su repentina acción e inexperiencia al besar, pero no pudo resistir hacerlo al tener tan cerca al pelirosa. Se ha contenido de tantas cosas, que se avergonzaba de su repentina acción.

"No pienso hacerte esperar más tiempo, de ahora en adelante intentaré..."

"Ya, ya. No vayas a decir algo cursi, Furuya. Esas cosas no van contigo, sé lo que intentas decir y hacer." Rió entre dientes, codeando al otro suavemente. Aún sentía el choque de dientes en su boca, hubiera querido mover los labios, operó definitivamente Furuya lo tomó desprevenido. Tampoco de imaginó que así sería su primer beso.

Furuya asintió rápidamente, qué suerte tenía de que su novio lo entendiese a la perfección sin tener que comunicarse tanto, aunque realmente deseaba expresarse. No era correcto dejarle todo a la intuición de Kominato, o después podrían existir mal interpretaciones. Trabajaría en ese punto de ahora en adelante.

"... tu abuelo da un poco de miedo." Hizo saber al cambiar de tema.

"Sí, lo sé, pero es buena persona."

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Hm, descansan en paz."

Haruichi rascó su cabeza instintivamente, no se imaginó tal respuesta y se debía a la ignorancia que poseía sobre la vida de Furuya. Si tan solo se hubiera detenido en la sala a ver las fotos familiares tal vez lo hubiese notado.

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Mejor dime, ¿cómo te trató mi abuelo, hm?"

"Muy bien. Cuando le dije que tú eres mi persona destinada me sonrió... Fue escalofriante, pero acogedor al mismo tiempo."

"Ya veo. Hace rato se molestó conmigo por no habérselo dicho antes. Lo siento, es que..." gruñó. "No es que yo..."

"No te preocupes, el punto es que-"

Haruichi fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Furuya lo interrumpió y lo jaló completamente hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo. El pelirosa se sentía como un niño al ser tratado de esa manera, pero no le desagradaba del todo. Los brazos del azabache eran tibios y su pecho también. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Furuya, quedando su rostro parcialmente cubierto entre el cuello y su clavícula. Inhaló su fragancia mezclada a perfume con el sudor del entrenamiento. Envolvió lentamente con sus brazos la cintura de Satoru; podría quedarse así por largo tiempo, siempre se imaginó tenerlo abrazado, pero la realidad sobrepasó su imaginación.

Esperaba que al menos su situación con Furuya fuera progresando poco a poco hasta que ambos ya no fueran presos de sus inseguridades.

* * *

*Yuki-onna:

**Yuki-onna** (雪女, la mujer de la nieve) es un espíritu o yōkai encontrado en el folclore japonés. Es una figura popular de Japón, se la puede encontrar en la animación, el manga y la literatura japonesa. Para más profundidad de la historia, visitar wikipedia o lean un libro de folclore japonés.

( * ) : El mito de las almas gemelas:

El mito de las almas gemelas, que poco tiene nada que ver con la duplicidad de caracteres y todo con su complementaridad; tiene su origen en una de las mentes más brillantes de la Antigua Grecia: Platón.

En "El Banquete" Platón comenta la existencia de un ser muy especial, cuyo cuerpo agrupaba las características del hombre y la mujer, llamado Andrógino, que literalmente significa "Hombre-Mujer" (Andros, "hombre", y Gyné, "hembra").

El mito anuncia que estos seres intentaron invadir el Olimpo, algo que Zeus no estaba dispuesto a tolerar bajo ningún pretexto. Cuando estos seres escalaban las faldas del monte Olimpo, Zeus desató una tormenta, y una cifra proporcional de rayos cayó sobre estos osados y los dividió por la mitad.

Desde entonces el Hombre y la Mujer andan por la vida buscando su "otra mitad".

Ahora bien, este es el mito "lavado" por la posteridad; o, si se prefiere, el mito aséptico. Lo cierto es que la historia original no solo habla de criaturas mitad hombre mitad mujer; sino de seres mitad hombre y... ¡mitad hombre!; así como criaturas doblemente femeninas. Si bien podríamos pensar que nosotros somos los herederos de aquellos seres legendarios, es decir, que todos somos dos mitades de un mismo género; Platón no lo cree así. De hecho, el mito original no solo busca explicar la necesidad de hallar el amor en el otro sexo, sino también de los que lo desean en personas de su mismo género.

Este mito ha sido llevado al absurdo por pensadores inescrupulosos. Lo que Platón intentaba significar es que todas las personas, sean heterosexuales o no, buscan encontrar su complemento, su "otra mitad", o "media naranja"; si es que consideramos que el amor tiene propiedades cítricas.

Pero el razonamiento mítico de Platón tiene una doble interpretación. Solo deseamos aquello que no tenemos; en este caso, nuestra otra mitad; lo cual equivale a decir que ninguno de nosotros está "completo".  
Ahora bien, este mito ha sido utilizado para establecer la noción falaz de que ambos géneros se necesitan mutuamente; lo cual no estaría mal si además no estableciera implícitamente que cualquier otro tipo de unión es estéril.

No obstante, Platón menciona no una sino tres razas de andróginos: hombre-mujer, hombre-hombre y mujer-mujer. En ningún momento sugiere que la "otra mitad" deba corresponder al sexo opuesto, por el contrario; legitimiza el amor en todas sus formas y posibilidades.

Así lo explica el filósofo:  
A las mujeres que provienen de la separación de las mujeres primitivas no se sienten atraídas los hombres y se inclinan más por otras mujeres; a esta especie pertenecen las tribades. Del mismo modo, los hombres que provienen de la separación de los hombres primitivos buscan el sexo masculino.

Y luego agrega, casi como una muesta incontrastable de altura intelectual.

Si estos últimos se casan y tienen familia no es porque la naturaleza los incline a ello, sino porque la ley los obliga.

Teniendo en cuenta las ideas de Platón sería prudente abandonar definitivamente las nociones obtusas que la tradición ha instalado sobre el amor. En definitiva, el amor no consiste en una búsqueda del otro, sino de uno mismo en el otro, sea cual sea su género.

No le busquen cinco patas al gato, simplemente agregué el dato por mera cuestión de tener un apoyo para la historia. Tampoco es de gran relevancia (?).

En cuanto a la mini historia de los padres de Furuya, sé que es sencilla, casi trillada por así decirlo, así que espero no haya molestado mucho.

Gracias por leer el extra y nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Tiene que ser él? **

* * *

Las huellas que dejaron en la arena, el agua salada del mar que bañaban sus pies, los cálidos rayos solares del atardecer y la brisa salada que besaba sus cuerpos; eran los elementos que atestiguarían el primer beso entre Miyuki y Sawamura: dos almas que desde el principio chocaron en discusiones tontas.

¿Cómo llegaron a estar en esa posición, en una playa mientras se miraban a los ojos, sujetándose de las manos a punto de que sus labios se encontrasen a medida que sus rostros se acercaban?

_Flashback_

Después del día en que volvieron a Seido de aquel partido de práctica contra Yakushi, Sawamura estaba seguro de aceptar por completo su destino, de confesarle a Kazuya que cambiaría como pareja, por mucho que estuviera decepcionado de las palabras de Kazuya de conquistarlo a su manera. En cierta forma pensaba que eso era ridículo, pues las almas predestinadas no necesitarían de eso pues ya de por sí sus marcas los unían. No obstante, en algún momento cuando platicó con Raichi, reflexionó que eso de 'conquistar' o de 'esforzarse por la otra persona' no sería mala idea; pero esa idea se vino abajo ya que si la 'conquista' se prolongaba mucho tiempo, causaría problemas a Kazuya por la mera espera. No quería perderlo, Miyuki es tan distinto a él en muchos aspectos, lo complementaba en las partes que carecía o no eran su fortaleza como humano y esa conclusión llegó a su mente después de tanto analizar su situación.

Ahora el joven moreno se encontraba pensando demasiado en su cama, apenas eran pasadas las seis de la mañana. El viaje de vuelta a la escuela lo había dejado exhausto, por lo que se fue a dormir de inmediato, y como resultado se despertó temprano al día siguiente. Los malestares como el dolor de cabeza o ganas de vomitar habían desaparecido, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a tener largos viajes, se sentía un poco cansado, sobre todo por que mantener las piernas en una misma posición en un asiento era algo doloroso después de levantarse.

Sin duda estaba nervioso por tener que hablar con Miyuki, podría parecer fácil abordarlo dada a su personalidad alegre, pero no cuando se trataba de Sawamura.

Daba vueltas en la cama, se tapaba con la colcha y luego se la quitaba, estaba en constantes movimientos que eran acompañados con sus gruñidos, a esto había alguien que ya estaba a punto de tirarle una patada si no se detenía: Kuramochi Yoichi, quien desde temprano había estado sufriendo de la desesperación por que Eijun se calmase, pues parecía un novio en el día de su boda: nervioso hasta los huesos.

"¡Ah, ya cálmate, idiota!". Se quejó desde su lugar. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te patearé el culo si continúas." gruñó, sentándose en su cama. Sólo porque era muy temprano y estaba perezoso, no iba directamente a la cama de Sawamura para torturarlo y estrenar las nuevas cuatro llaves que había aprendido de una revista de lucha que Kanemaru le había regalado.

Eijun tragó saliva deteniéndose en seco, esa palabras lograron atemorizarlo. "S-sí, Kuramochi. Lo siento." Masculló con nerviosismo. No quería una gran paliza desde temprano. No soportaría una llave a sabiendas que las rodillas lo torturaban del dolor.

Kuramochi frunció profundamente el cejo, tenía el presentimiento de que el menor estaba ansioso respecto a Miyuki, pues recordaba que aquel día en la enfermería Eijun le había dejado claro al joven de lentes que hablaría con él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para leer las intenciones o pensamientos de Sawamura, quizás sólo por ser su superior debería hablar un poco con él; ya que a él le sucedió algo similar aunque al revés: Ryosuke no lo aceptó fácilmente, y por eso de alguna forma se veía en él y sentía que era su deber aconsejarle, o decirle algo para ayudarlo. Después de todo, también es su compañero de cuarto y equipo; pero más importante, su amigo.

Gruñó bajo su aliento, esto de ser mayor era un dolor en el trasero.

"Tsk, mejor escupe, tontomura. Agradece que soy amigo de ese idiota y que puedo ayudarte en algo".

"¿Eh?" Sawamura reaccionó, inseguro de si era una trampa de Yoichi para sorprenderlo con una técnica de lucha. Eran contadas las veces de que el peliverde le ofrecía consejo, sin embargo todos esos consejos realmente lo ayudaron de alguna forma. El problema no era recibir consejos provenientes de él, sino la forma en cómo los daba.

"¡Mierda! No tienes por qué ser tímido conmigo, ni temer. En serio, no te haré nada, mocoso." Añadió al no escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

El pitcher se sintió ofendido, no era ningún mocoso -según él- aunque sí tenía un poco de miedo. Carraspeó antes de articular la primera palabra, moviéndose hacia un costado para sacar un poco el rostro a la orilla de la cama, notó que Kuramochi miraba directamente hacia su cama con brazos cruzados y con un semblante de asesino. Esa expresión provocaba miedo, pero igual lo haría.

"Bueno... Tú conoces muy bien a Miyuki, y pues yo pensaba en aceptarlo completamente como pareja a pesar de que me mintió, no quiero verlo morir y pensaba que no sé cómo decírselo y...y..."

"Tch, ya ni sabes hablar. Ordena tus ideas antes de hacerlo." Suspiró Yoichi. "Pero bien, primero es lo primero... Eres un grandisimo idiota. ¿Dices que piensas aceptarlo porque no quieres verlo morir? Pft, escucha lo que dices, TÚ ya lo has aceptado desde el primer día que lo viste, que te haya disgustado algunos comentarios de él, es otra cosa. No pongas excusas que no vienen al caso. Es obvio que no lo querrás ver morir, aunque es algo fatalista, ¿sabes? Eso sólo hubiera pasado si en verdad Miyuki te hubiera importado una mierda, pero no y eso de morir por el rechazo toma tiempo. No morimos de la noche a la mañana. Y, al contrario, deseas ver que él se tome el tiempo en 'conquistarte' porque quieres ver cuánto es capaz de hacer por ti. Claro, tampoco espero que se lo hagas ridículamente difícil. No sé si te mintió, o si simplemente se está tomando el tiempo para pensar en cómo tratarte como 'princesa', o qué sé yo. Sin embargo, no creo que sea un hombre que falte a su palabra." Tuvo que detenerse para aspirar un poco de aire, Eijun lo había escuchado con atención, se preguntaba si realmente había sido tan inconsciente u orgulloso para no aceptar su mal comportamiento. Realmente Kuramochi tenía razón en el punto de que estaba muy interesado en Miyuki, algo que le hacía hervir la sangre y sonrojarlo hasta las orejas. Kuramochi notó ese rubor y rodó los ojos, Eijun lucía totalmente ridículo.

"Tsk, ¿y entonces se lo dirás? De todas formas no estés nervioso, es él el que debería estarlo porque fue él el rechazado, no tú, idiota."

Sawamura hizo un gran puchero, en ese punto el joven mayor tenía razón también y odiaba que la tuviera.

"No contestes con caritas, y ya basta de charlas. Cambiate de ropa y ve si quieres. "

Sawamura asintió con timidez, Kuramochi sí que sabía dar ánimos, aunque muy a su manera. "Claro, pero tengo curiosidad: ¿será que me has aconsejado porque te pasó igual con Ryosuke? Es que Haruichi me contó..." no pudo terminar la oración, pues Yoichi le había lanzado una almohada a la cara. Ese Haruichi era un chambroso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque por su piel bronceada apenas era visible su rubor.

"¡Ni de cerca! Ryosuke es un poco complicado y yo era un gran idiota en esa época, aunque no como tú." Gruñó. "Además, no te diré nada. Ya déjame dormir y la próxima vez que tengan una cita o encuentro, tengan sentido común y haganlo después de las diez de la mañana. Quién carajos va a un encuentro a plena seis de la mañana " Añadió, lanzándole una mirada retadora. Sawamura asintió sin mediar más palabras. Salió de la cama para alistarse, debía ser cauteloso para no seguir perturbando a su compañero.

* * *

X.X

* * *

Si bien Sawamura estaba muy bien vestido y hasta se había perfumado -algo que usualmente no hace- para encontrarse con Miyuki desde temprano en la azotea de la escuela, se había retrasado por el mero nerviosismo y sobre todo por la duda.

Miyuki ya se encontraba en el lugar establecido, Eijun se lo había hecho saber por mensaje telefónico, así como también por otro mensaje de texto sabía que Eijun estaba decidido a confesarsele gracias a Yoichi; éste era el primer cómplice de su amigo y desde el momento en que Sawamura dejó la habitación, no dudó en hacérselo saber al catcher.

El castaño se encontraba apoyado en la malla protectora de la azotea, viendo de reojo el patio principal de la escuela, desde allí podía observar a un Sawamura caminando en círculos al rodear uno de los arboles; le causaba gracia verlo así, inclusive hasta tierno. Parecía tan indeciso que tenía ganas de ir hacia abajo y traerlo de la oreja, pero la vista era espléndida y no quería forzarlo. Inclusive se tomó el tiempo de grabarlo en su teléfono celular como material de respaldo para futuras jugarretas.

Finalmente Eijun se detuvo, diciéndose a sí mismo 'yo puedo' en voz alta. El chico de lentes bufó, no mentiría si dijese que también estaba nervioso, sólo que no actuaba como idiota.

El moreno tardó un promedio de cinco minutos para llegar a la azotea, seguro por el mismo nerviosismo había caminado con la lentitud de un robot, ya se lo estaba imaginando.

"Sawamura." Masculló Miyuki al verlo entrar.

El otro desvió la mirada momentáneamente después de que sus miradas se encontrasen, luego volvió a verlo con el cejo ligeramente fruncido.

"Yo-"

"Sawamura..." interrumpió Kazuya. "Escucha." Escupió, rascándose la nuca.

Eijun pestañeó, profundizando más su arrugado ceño. Se suponía que él hablaría antes, el que lo había citado, y ahora era interrumpido. Miyuki definitivamente no sabía del gran esfuerzo que empeñaba para poder confesarse con tanto nerviosismo que corre por cada vaso sanguíneo de su cuerpo. Incluso sudaba y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con gran intensidad. Sin embargo, pondría atención, tal vez si dejase pasar más el tiempo, probablemente tomaría mas confianza para hablar.

Sawamura metió sus manos en sus bolsillos con los ojos puestos en las esferas marrones del hombre castaño; no tenía que demostrar su nerviosismo, sino lo contrario, o al menos lo intentaría.

"Bien." Carraspeó Miyuki, restándole importancia a la mirada fea de Sawamura. "Sé a lo que has venido y sí, me voy a anticipar-"

A esto, Eijun puso los ojos como platos, seguro Kuramochi lo había delatado de alguna forma. Eso era injusto y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Kazuya puso su mano diestra sobre su boca. El ofendido hizo un visco al ver la superficie de la mano bloqueando su queja, desde ya quería morderla, pero el chico de lentes la apartó rápidamente -quizás instintivamente- .

"Tsk, que no digas nada."

Sawamura gruñó, desviando su mirada, claramente sus facciones delataban su inconformidad.

"Sé que dije al principio que haría que te fijaras en mí, pero al parecer eso ya estaba por sentado. Así que yo también lo di por sentado, no es que no quiera hacer algún esfuerzo por ti, y lo haré, pero no por medio de citas cursis. No es mi estilo, nunca lo ha sido. Entonces te preguntarás: ¿cómo llegaremos a conocernos? Pues por medio de citas, pero no de las que esperas, tú no eres mujer y yo prefiero hacer cosas distintas... Ambos somos hombres y creo que me entiendes, simplemente aun no podré ser tan dulce como esperas por el momento..." explicó, estaba un poco avergonzado porque quería confesarle un poco de su pasado antes de que lo conociera. Sawamura seguía abierto a más explicaciones pues gracias al comportamiento nervioso con tantos movimientos motrices por parte de Kazuya, le indicaban que quería agregar algo importante.

"...y es porque antes de ti salí con varias personas, personas que aún no tenían sus marcas, y todo lo solía tomar como un juego y esta vez no quiero arruinarlo. Hice cada idiotez, o cada cosa que, no quiero ser repetitivo. Si te llevo a esas cosas que esperas de mí, seguro recordaré cosas-  
"

Miyuki fue interrumpido por parte de Eijun, el joven moreno lo miraba con reproche por no haber superado esas relaciones, o tal vez no se trataba de eso, pero le molestaba de sobre manera.

"Entonces tienes que superarlo-"

"¡Ja! Espera que no termino." Resopló por la nariz. "No es cuestión en sí de superar esas relaciones, hace tiempo que lo hice, pero lo único que quiero es que no esperes a que yo sea un príncipe-"

"Nah, tú detente. Tsk, tú y Kuramochi piensan lo mismo de mí. Esto no tiene que ver con citas o que me trates como princesa, caray. Esforzarte por el corazón de otra persona no es tan superficial como para basarlo en esas cosas. Más bien, bueno, tú lo dijiste; no me trataras 'dulcemente'. Solamente quería que... Cómo decirlo..." Eijun se rascó la cabeza fervientemente, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente tal y como se lo había dicho Kuramochi.

"No sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo resumo en lo siguiente: sólo quería tus disculpas."

Miyuki estrechó la mirada ante tal petición, ¿eso era todo? ¿Le estaba insinuando que es inmaduro y parte de esforzarte por alguien es retroceder un paso y ser el primero en pedir perdón aunque no fueses el culpable? Aunque en lo último sí fue culpable por haberlo iniciado, y para colmo, le resultaba muy tierno por parte de Sawamura no poder decirlo en una oración. ¡Vaya mocoso ese Sawamura Eijun!

Kazuya dejó escapar un bufido, cruzándose de brazos. "Maduraré después de los veintiuno, es casi una promesa, pero no dejaré de molestarte mientras tanto." Escupió de forma ladina.

El otro gruñó entre dientes, eso ya se lo imaginaba, en sí no le pedía que cambiara, aunque agradecería si lo hiciera un poco. El joven castaño rió bajo su puño, observando la cara graciosa de Eijun.

"Bien, bien, lo siento." Dijo Miyuki.

"Presiento que no lo dices con tanta seguridad."

"Ja ja ja ja, claro que sí, sólo que sonrío al disculparme. No tiene nada de malo, a menos que quieras que me disculpe como el villano en una telenovela."

"Tsk, tampoco exageres. Como sea, ya no me permitiste decirte nada." Gruñó bajo su aliento.

"Algo así como que ya vas a _aceptarme_, ¿no?"

"Al principio sí, y no es que haya cambiado de opinión, pero creo que-" Sawamura empezó a andar, yendo hacia la red protectora, observando el horizonte. "¿Miyuki? Supongo que hay cosas que no necesitan ser expresadas por palabras." Masculló, metiendo sus dedos entre los agujeros de la malla.

El joven castaño lo siguió con la mirada, en ese punto el chico tenía razón, ¿pero qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ya no confesaría su atracción, o es que le insinuaba que ya lo aceptaba pero que no lo diría? Pero como sea, en ese momento iba a respetar la decisión de Sawamura. Ya de por sí creía firmemente que Eijun lo aceptaba a pesar de su personalidad, más allá de que las marcas los 'unieran'.

¿Esto debería ser un progreso en su relación; a pesar de no existir una confesión, a pesar de estar cerca sin discutir por algo sin sentido y sin hacer 'oficial' su noviazgo? Al menos era un principio, definitivamente el día de ambos no salió como lo esperaban. Después de un mes de espera, esto fue todo lo que obtuvieron, aunque quizás suficiente para Sawamura ya que recibió una disculpa por parte de Miyuki. Tal vez era un capricho suyo pedirlo, pero en verdad necesitaba escucharla.

Después de ese día, tanto Miyuki como Sawamura optaron por enfocarse en estudiar, sin hacer clara la confesión de Sawamura, poco a poco han ido hablando, mayormente temas relacionados al béisbol. Era como darse una segunda oportunidad de conocerse, sin tener alguna presión por decir algo. Al principio el resto de sus compañeros les resultó increíble ver que llevaban platicas civilizadas, de vez en cuando, porque Miyuki no dejaba de provocarlo. Sin embargo, no se sabía si Sawamura se había acostumbrado o le restaba importancia o tan sólo lo estaba dejando de ser...

* * *

X.X

* * *

Los días seguían corriendo, mes pasando tras otro. Ambos: Sawamura y Miyuki limpiando asperezas, y de paso Sawamura resolviendo su rivalidad con Furuya. De alguna manera el chico azabache cambió, notó ese gran cambio pues había dejado de ser tan prepotente como aquella vez en las piletas donde le había amenazado con_ 'quitarle'_ a Miyuki. Últimamente veía un brillo diferente en él, quizás la razón era Haruichi pues su relación se había tornado más cercana. Los envidiaba de alguna manera, ellos lograron resolver sus problemas a su manera, mientras tanto, Miyuki y él tan sólo lograban hablar de vez cuando. No era que le disgustase, después de todo fue lo que él o ambos decidieron. Sólo que deseaba que sus hazañas transcurrieran más rápido. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y con él las vacaciones del fin del año escolar. Lo que significaba que no lo vería en ese lapso de tiempo, pues tenía planeado volver a su hogar en Nagano y para colmo, Miyuki vive en Tokio.

Sawamura estaba sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles muy cerca a la entrada de la escuela, suspirando y sumergiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos marrones se tornaban dorados a medida que los rayos dorados del atardecer atravesaban las hojas y caían en el iris de sus ojos, dándoles un brillo similar al del mismo atardecer. La brisa y el clima sólo lo envolvían en un hálito de nostalgia, se podría decir que a pesar de todo su relación con Miyuki no estaba mal, pero sentía que algo hacía falta y deseaba saberlo. A pesar de haber gastado un par de horas y de haberse saltado la parte final del entrenamiento, aún no había atrapado la razón que lo desconcentraba del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Ya no quería molestar a Kuramochi pidiéndole otro consejo, o a cualquier otro compañero. Debía de descubrir qué era lo que hacía falta por sí solo y gracias a ello, estaba empezando a acrecentarse su dolor de cabeza. Pensar demasiado no es uno de sus puntos fuertes, ni mucho menos imaginarse saber lo que otros piensan.

"¿Descansando?"

Una suave y firme voz se hizo escuchar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos y agonía de Eijun. Éste pestañeó sorprendido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver quien estaba abajo, se trataba del primer sujeto que conoció el primer día en la escuela, y aunque esa vez fue indiferente, este tipo era quien lo había acompañado más tiempo que el propio Miyuki Kazuya en el equipo de béisbol:

Chris.

Tal sujeto se había convertido en una especie de amigo y mentor, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Se suponía que Chris había regresado a Estados Unidos hace dos meses y medio para hacerse unos chequeos médicos, claro que Eijun era inconsciente de qué tipo de chequeos, ya que no se atrevía a preguntarle para no incomodarlo. Sin embargo, le agradaba mucho Chris y hasta el momento lo extrañaba, suponía entonces que ya estaba de vuelta al país. Por un instante, en un momento de debilidad, se preguntó si Chris podía ayudarlo a sentirse mejor; pero eso era egoísta, pues él apenas había vuelto de un viaje extenuante; además de que cargaba con sus propios problemas. De un momento a otro se sintió orgulloso de tener en consideración la situación de otros, seguro estaba madurando como persona, o al menos eso trataba de creer.

"Hola, Chris." Saludó antes de descender del árbol, bajó lo más rápido que pudo aunque ensuciando su ropa en el trayecto y desgarrando uno que otro hilo de su camisa y pantalón con las astillas que se atravesaban en su camino.

"¡Has vuelto! ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿A qué horas volviste? ¡Te hemos extrañado!" Dijo, entusiasmado. Sacudió sus ropas, hizo el intento de darle la mano, pero desistió al ver que estaba sucia gracias al polvo acumulado en el árbol. Inclusive su nostalgia había desaparecido de la emoción de ver a su superior favorito. No podía creer que lo atrapase en un momento donde tenía la guardia baja. Ahora sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas de la vergüenza.

"Calma, calma. Estoy bien, al contrario de ti al parecer. Lucías distante hace un momento." Chris ojeó la mano, desistiendo en devolver el gesto al ver que Sawamura se había retraído.

Su rostro se tornó más rojo, ¿en serio lucía así? Y todo se lo debía a Miyuki. Estúpido cuatro ojos. Ese que se apodera de sus pensamientos, ese que lo hace pensar, ese que mató su ilusión de quedarse con su amiga de la infancia, pero ese mismo que hizo reverdecer un nuevo sentimiento como si fuese lluvia en el árido desierto.

Explotó en una carcajada nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza. "No, no estaba lejos...al menos no tanto. Y me alegra que te haya ido bien, pero yo también estoy bien. No hay de qué preocuparse." Trató sonar creíble a sabiendas de que Chris es muy bueno reconociendo sus pequeñas mentiras.

Chris entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho, no creyendo ninguna palabra de su compañero. Era consciente de la situación de Sawamura, pues Yuki lo había puesto al tanto. Sin embargo, no se inmiscuiría ya que él no creía que fuese un gran problema, más bien Eijun lo percibía de esa manera, así que dejaría que el moreno lo descubriese por sí mismo.

"Muy bien entonces, te buscaba porque necesito saber si irás a la despedida en la playa el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Es algo que se hace anualmente entre todos los bachilleratos, así que tú eres el último que hace falta que confirme su participación."

"¿E-Eh? No sé..." masculló, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Era una gran oportunidad para ver un día más a Miyuki, y otra oportunidad más para marearse y vomitar dentro del autobús. Mentiría si dijera que no odia los viajes largos, pero quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con la compañía del joven castaño. No importaba si lo poco que estuviesen juntos fuese para hablar de temas triviales, aprovecharía ese momento para contemplar una vez más sus ojos, sin importar si están llenos de reproche o de calidez. No obstante, había hablado con anticipación con su abuelo que estaría allí desde el primer día de vacación, obviamente sin mencionarle que al inicio del año escolar había encontrado a su alma gemela, pues seguro lo obligarían a que llevase a Miyuki y seguramente heriría a Wakana, aunque eso era inevitable. Tarde o temprano lo haría, y si llevase a Miyuki consigo, sería aún más difícil e incómodo.

Otra vez empezaba a divagar, estaba tan lleno de emociones que creía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sin embargo, tal vez Miyuki no iría a la playa, no creía que se tomase el tiempo para esas cosas, después de todo sabe que Kazuya no puede nadar. Entonces, seguro no habría culpa al no ir a la despedida escolar...

"Miyuki irá."

Eijun dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo con nerviosismo. ¿Tan evidente era su comportamiento extraño por Miyuki? Seguro no sólo era evidente para Kuramochi y Chris, tal vez lo era para todos. Y para colmo Miyuki si irá a la despedida, ¿entonces debería ir él también?

Chris suspiró, terminando por bufar. "No te pongas así, más o menos sé de tu situación. Es probable de que la mitad de la escuela lo sepa." Bromeó, aunque sí era evidente para todos los compañeros del equipo de béisbol.

Sawamura tragó saliva con dificultad, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? No obstante, el punto era de que Miyuki también estaría allí. Y si al menos no podía descubrir lo que hacía falta, cabía la posibilidad de estar un día más con él antes de volver a Nagano. Sí, debía de hablar otra vez con su abuelo y retrasar su fecha de llegada, porque sino; tardaría en volver a ver al catcher. Ya no debía divagar, era ahora o nunca.

"Entonces iré." Dijo firmemente.

"Ya veo, no lo dudaste. Ahora eres distinto al chico torpe que conocí en tu primer día de clases."

El pitcher no sabía qué pensar sobre ese comentario, y si realmente era así, pues estaba satisfecho. Antes solía tener un poco de vergüenza, pero al parecer todo eso se estaba volviendo un tema del pasado ya que estaba aprendiendo a tomar decisiones. Aunque sí se sentía ofendido de que lo llamasen torpe, esa era la percepción del mundo, no la de él, bueno; quizás sólo un poco.

* * *

X.X

* * *

"¡Todos hagan filas antes de entrar en el autobús! A todos se les ha dado un único ticket para ser identificados, así que no lo pierdan." Exclamó Rei a través del megáfono.

Sí, finalmente el primer día de vacaciones de verano ya estaba aquí. El reloj principal de la escuela marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada con diecisiete minutos. Todos los alumnos de los diferentes bachilleratos en Seido estaban levantados desde temprano para emprender el largo recorrido. La escuela había preparado un viaje a una de las playas cercanas, donde además había un hotel con aguas termales.

Cada estudiante abordaba el bus con tranquilidad y hablando sobre sus planes para hacer cuando estuvieran allí. Ni siquiera el sueño les quitaba la emoción, y como es verano, el clima es relativamente fresco en la madrugada, un alivio para ellos pues los veranos en Tokio son insoportables.

Cada sección de bachillerato abordaba un sólo bus para mantener el orden, por lo que Sawamura al ser de primer año no podía ir en el bus donde se encontraba Kazuya. Al contrario, los dioses lo habían bendecido con la fascinante compañía de Furuya. ¿Por qué diablos tomó un ticket donde lo colocarían a la par de su compañero dormilón? Hubiera preferido a Haruichi, o inclusive Kanemaru aunque lo molestasen; pero no, exactamente Kanemaru y Haruichi estaban sentados en el mismo asiento.

Lo único que lo motivaba a no chillar por la presencia de Furuya era que, si vomitaba, ya sabía quien iba a ser su baño personal. Sawamura no es del tipo de persona que se mantiene callado, es una tarea difícil y con Furuya a su lado seguro se le secaría la cavidad bucal, a menos que tocara el tema de animalitos invernales, pero no era su fuerte y al otro pitcher no le interesaban los escarabajos.

Gruñó bajo su aliento, cruzándose de brazos mientras se hundía en su asiento. Sería un largo día y lo único que quería, por muy extraño que ahora pareciese, era estar con Miyuki. Últimamente el sutil cambio del castaño respecto a él desde aquella platica, había hecho que mejorara su 'relación' con él por lo que ya no habría necesidad de ir a un hospital por si le explotase la bilis. Muy a pesar de hablar poco, al menos eran charlas -relativamente- cómodas aunque cortas. Si tan sólo pudiera quitarle ese pésimo sentido del humor al catcher, sería perfecto. Por que no lo iba a negar, Miyuki Kazuya es insoportablemente atractivo, adictivo y sobre todo muy inteligente.

Demasiado para él, y agregado su aura misteriosa, su perspicacia, el timbre de su voz, su sonrisa... No. El viaje no había ni empezado y ya estaba divagando en tonterías. Se jaló el pelo, tratando de sacudir esos indecentes pensamientos. Así no es Sawamura Eijun.

El joven azabache que, desde ya lo ojeaba con una expresión entre estoica y extrañada; trataba de ignorar el comportamiento de chango idiota por parte de eijun. Ciertamente todos sus compañeros en Seido son únicos, por no decir raros. Afortunadamente Haruichi es distinto.

Sawamura apretó la dentadura al sentir que su compañero le miraba sin ningún disimulo. Dejó tranquila su cabellera, seguro lucía muy idiota.

"Ugh... Ah, el teléfono." Masculló para sí. Tanteó la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando el aparato móvil para distraerse y disimular que nada había pasado. En primer lugar, escribió en el navegador: 'Lista reciente de los próximos lanzamientos de manga shojo 2016'. Al menos debía de entretenerse con algo de su gusto, hasta que su teléfono dio aviso de un mensaje nuevo: era de Kuramochi Yoichi. ¿Acaso no es muy temprano para molestarlo?

Chasqueó la lengua, deslizando su dedo a la siguiente ventana.

_Kuramochi Yoichi - 04: 22 a.m._

Hey, le he pintado un bigote y ojeras a tu novio ya que está dormido. Hyahyahya! (￣ω￣)

**[**Archivo adjunto - Ver / Descargar**]**

Sawamura no pudo evitar tener curiosidad, aunque no estaba bien lo que había hecho el peliverde con su 'novio'. Abrió el archivo y estalló en una carcajada, el resto de compañeros le observaron confundidos y molestos al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio, tratando de contenerse. Miyuki lucía como... Un mapache. Era tan gracioso y por alguna razón, tierno también. Trató de esfumar el último pensamiento, Miyuki Kazuya era todo menos tierno.

_Sawamura Eijun - 04:24 a.m._

Reply: Eso no se hace, a los verdaderos amigos se respetan. （｀＾´）ノ

_Kuramochi Yoichi - 04:25 a.m._

Reply: Toma tu respeto, hyahyahyahya! (ﾉ｀□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻

Sawamura gruñó, de nada serviría responder otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una una foto de Miyuki Kazuya en su celular, a pesar de lucir gracioso; también lucía tranquilo y angelical, razón por la cual debería de ir al psicólogo, por llegar a tal estrafalaria conclusión.

Ahora tenía algo qué observar en su camino, seguro se gastaría la batería del celular antes de llegar a la playa, pero valía la pena por verlo así; sin esa sonrisa soslaya.

* * *

X.X

* * *

6:46 a.m.

Finalmente el viaje de ida ya había concluido, todos los estudiantes se dispersaban a las distintas habitaciones del hotel: a Sawamura le había tocado como compañeros de habitación a Haruichi, Kanemaru y Furuya. Con los cuatros reunidos en el mismo lugar, desempacando sus pertenencias, alguien tocó la puerta. Haruichi se encargó de atender, encontrándose con Miyuki quien hizo la petición de llamar a Eijun, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que Haruichi lo llamase, pues el joven moreno había escuchado desde el lugar donde estaba. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó sin enfatizar algún tono de voz. Notó que Miyuki había limpiado su rostro, ya no era el de un mapache, rió bajo su puño pero rápidamente trató de mantener compostura.

El joven catcher inmediatamente se percató de que Eijun sabía de la travesura de Kuramochi, Sawamura era muy fácil de leer.

"Hm, seguro tienes una foto mía, ¿verdad? Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. "L-lo siento, no lo pude evitar." replicó rápidamente el pitcher.

"Nah, no hay problema. Incluso yo pienso que fue gracioso. Como sea, yo estaré encargado de cocinar con algunos compañeros y pensaba que tal vez pudiéramos encontrarnos en la tarde, ya que estaré un poco ocupado."

"¿Ah? Pero vinimos a un hotel, ¿no tendríamos que comer lo local?"

"Bueno, el dinero sólo alcanzo para el viaje y hospedaje, la comida aquí es muy cara, así que compramos previamente algunos ingredientes."

Sawamura chasqueó la lengua, eso era totalmente injusto. Muy en el fondo hubiese querido tener un tiempo extra junto a Miyuki.

"Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada." Suspiró. "Está bien." gruñó.

"Ja, me atrevería a decir que querías estar todo el día conmigo, ¿no es así?" Kazuya bufó, provocando al menor.

"¿Y qué si así hubiese sido?" Inquirió Eijun, frunciendo el cejo.

Miyuki pestañeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Sawamura estaba admitiendo que quería pasar un tiempo con él, y no sólo eso, también lucía molesto por la misma frustración. Prácticamente recibió una cachetada por parte del menor. Quizás lo estuvo subestimando, y no debería de extrañarle, después de todo desde el día de mañana ya no lo podría ver con regularidad. Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal sinceridad, y tan sólo rascó la parte trasera de su nuca. Sawamura notó ese atisbo de pena por parte de Miyuki, generalmente suele esconder y proteger esa fachada de niño troll con sus sonrisas mezquinas, pero esta vez lo había tomado por sorpresa; no creía haberlo desarmado, pero definitivamente había hecho un logro: una pequeña victoria y si no fuese por la situación, sonreiría triunfante.

"Tan sólo ten cuidado si te adentras al mar."

"¿Acaso todo el día te la pasaras cocinando?"

"¿Y ahora me reclamas?"

"Tsk... Lo siento. Entonces nos veremos al atardecer. Supongo que también querrás pasar tiempo con tus amigos. No quise ser egoísta..."

"Oh, tengo la mejor media naranja de todas."

"Tch, no te burles." Sawamura hizo un mohín.

"Je je, está bien. Nos vemos por la gran roca."

Con esa despedida, Sawamura volvió a su cuarto. Estuvo a punto de comportarse como un novio celoso y posesivo, casi metía la pata. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta tras él. Los otros compañeros de cuarto sonrieron al verlo, inclusive Furuya había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa. Seguro se burlaban de él por dentro. Optó por ignorar ese detalle casi bizarro, ya que Furuya no suele sonreír.

El día transcurría entre risas y algo de dolor, sobre todo para Sawamura, quien era la piñata de Kuramochi en el juego de voleibol. Así también mas tarde con el juego de la sandía, y también con los juegos de sumo entre los círculos que dibujaban en la arena; pero a pesar de todo, Sawamura lo disfrutaba e inclusive en algún momento del día, Miyuki se había unido, sobre todo para las luchas con dedos. El juego lo tenían prohibido al ser béisbolistas y sobre todo los pitchers, pero lo hicieron a escondidas y afortunadamente nadie salió con un dedo lastimado. De otra manera, hubieran sido castigados.

Después de todo ese ajetreo: jugar, chapotear en el agua y de comer; la hora acordada entre Miyuki y Sawamura ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sawamura Eijun ya se encontraba muy cerca de la gran roca que se encontraba a la orilla de la playa, mientras esperaba a Miyuki, iba recordando todo lo sucedido en el día y de cuánto extrañaría a sus compañeros. Y pensar que en algún momento flanqueó en no querer venir, hubiera sido una decisión estúpida. Afortunadamente esta vez no habría arrepentimientos, tomó una buena decisión.

Miró hacia el horizonte, el sol apenas empezaba a dormirse, parecía una moneda de oro rodeada de nubes púrpuras como estandartes. El oleaje era tranquilo y la brisa salada era suave, acariciando sus mejillas con su calidez. Estaba sumiso en el panorama cuando una mano ajena se posó en su hombro derecho. No se sobresaltó, sabía a quien le pertenecía esa mano. Esta vez no quería cometer tonterías como alejarlo, al contrario, ladeó su cabeza hacia el costado donde se encontraba esa mano y frotó con suavidad su mejilla contra ella. Le pareció escuchar un bufido en el acto, pero bien pudo haber sido una ola golpeando la roca que estaba tras él o una gaviota rodeando su espacio aéreo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" masculló Miyuki.

Sawamura se dio la media vuelta, asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su rostro. "Al contrario de ti, seguro estás cansado de tanto cocinar."

"Hm, pero lo disfruté mucho."

"No me esperaba menos de quien tiene como pasatiempo cocinar deliciosa comida."

Kazuya negó con la cabeza mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello, un poco avergonzado. La sinceridad de Eijun a veces podía ponerlo en aprietos.

El joven menor se preguntaba si realmente había podido avergonzarlo, o si tan solo Miyuki estaba siendo modesto. Prefería creer en la primera opción pues eso le daría más confianza.

"Ven, caminemos." Propuso el catcher.

Sawamura no objetó, y así, los dos jugadores empezaron a andar, ambos andaban descalzos, sintiendo la arena húmeda y pesada entre sus pies.

Tanto Miyuki como Sawamura no articulaban ni una palabra, lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos era el sonido de las olas, el canto de las gaviotas y uno que otro sonido de un barco a la distancia, dando aviso a la llegada del puerto.

Sus miradas se encontraban tímidamente de vez en cuando, intercalándose entre el paisaje y ellos. Ambos, al parecer, no tenían un tema para hablar; algo que en cierta forma le extrañó a Eijun de sí mismo, pues lo que más quería era hablar con Miyuki; pero al parecer sus planes nunca salían como los planeaba. De ese mismo pensamiento nació su curiosidad por saber si también a Miyuki le sucedía lo mismo, o tal vez todo era parte de su plan y por eso mismo saboteaba los suyos. No obstante, su cerebro empezó a maquinar una idea: seguro el momento en el que estaban sumergidos: caminando a la puesta del sol, lucía como una escena romántica de manga shojo, como esas que tanto le gusta. Sus pómulos se tornaron rojos por el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

Kazuya lo ojeaba, resopló con la nariz por la enternecedora escena. Se supone que los hombres no son tiernos ni mucho menos se comportan así, pero seguro Sawamura es la excepción a la regla.

Ese sonido sólo causó que el sonrojo de Eijun se elevara hasta las puntas de sus orejas, desvió su mirada, avergonzado de su propio comportamiento. No quería parecer la protagonista de una manga shojo.

De repente sintió una mano tomar la suya, fue entonces que corrió su mirada hacia esa mano y luego al rostro de Miyuki, parpadeando. Kazuya detuvo su andar y Eijun también lo hizo.

"¿Hm? ¿Ya te cansaste?" preguntó el chico moreno.

Miyuki negó con la cabeza, se limitó a atraerlo de la cintura con la otra mano. Sawamura apenas pudo reaccionar, casi trastabillaba en su intento de no caerse de lado.

No, no podía creer que Miyuki tuviese planeado 'eso', ¿verdad? Eijun no tiene experiencia en besar ni tiene idea de qué hacer exactamente. A pesar de leer tantas mangas shojos, no ha aprendido nada de ellas. La realidad excedía a la fantasía. Moriría de vergüenza si hace algo incorrecto en el proceso.

Sus orbes marrones, que inmediatamente tomaron un color dorado gracias a los reflejos solares, se encontraron con los de Miyuki. Tragó saliva, ya los había visto, pero no tan de cerca. El joven castaño posee pestañas cortas y gruesas, su mirada es más afilada de lo acostumbrado y jamás había sentido su aroma tan cercano.

¿En verdad iba a suceder? Aunque la mirada de Miyuki es embelesadora, no podía apartar los ojos, se veía reflejado en los de Miyuki y podía notar como el viento desordenaba sus cabellos del frente.

¿Por qué rayos Miyuki no se inmutaba? Aunque al menos también estaba ligeramente sonrojado, cosas inusual...

—_ Las huellas que dejaron en la arena, el agua salada del mar que bañaban sus pies, los cálidos rayos solares del atardecer y la brisa salada que besaba sus cuerpos; eran los elementos que atestiguarían el primer beso entre Miyuki y Sawamura: dos almas que desde el principio chocaron en discusiones tontas._

_¿Cómo llegaron a estar en esa posición, en una playa mientras se miraban a los ojos, sujetándose de las manos a punto de que sus labios se encontrasen a medida que sus rostros se acercaban?_ —

¡No, él no es la heroína o princesa de una manga shojo!

Muy apenado apartó el rostro, por mucho que quisiera besarlo, no quería que fuese un beso así, no era nada masculino y él es muy masculino.

Miyuki rió entre dientes, soltando el cuerpo del otro. "Vaya que eres experto en romper momentos románticos, ¿no?"

"Tsk, calla." Empujó a Miyuki con un tacleo sobre la arena, rodó al menos unas ocho veces junto a Miyuki entre carcajadas, cada uno buscando imponer su fuerza, tanto así que ambos terminaron desgarrando sus camisas.

Cuando se detuvieron, Eijun quedó boca abajo, sintiendo la arena fría en su mejilla con vista en dirección al castaño; mientras que Miyuki quedó boca arriba, mirando al cielo. El panorama se había tornado rojo de un momento para otro, podía respirar a sus anchas e inclusive sentía que también podría respirar y consumir todo el paisaje estando al lado de Sawamura.

No podía creer que gastó tiempo en puras tonterías, alejándose de su alma gemela en su 'misión' de atraerlo, pero sólo consiguió alejarlo. Si no hubiese sido por la decisión de Eijun, tal vez seguirían en las mismas. Si bien la otra mitad del año no fue tan afectiva, al menos pudo conservarlo a su lado.

"¿Sawamura?"

"¿Hm?

Miyuki no añadió nada por el momento, se dio la media vuelta, alcanzando la espalda de Eijun.

Allí estaba lo que quería ver, gracias a la camisa que estaba rota, la marca de Eijun estaba visible. Esa marca que los unía como pareja destinada. Se inclinó y la besó con suavidad. "La próxima vez no escaparás." Susurró en su piel.

Sawamura cerró los ojos, asintiendo con un 'hm'.

Fin.


End file.
